


Drop A Heart, Break A Name

by Samandrielwasgood



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe, Baby, Cheating, F/M, M/M, Pregnancy, a bit gory, lots of puns, not exactly underage but Stiles is in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samandrielwasgood/pseuds/Samandrielwasgood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott McCall was perfect in every way. He had the perfect house, perfect job, perfect hair, and the perfect wife. Stiles hated the guy, and how he would jog by his house every single morning. He hated him so much, that he couldn’t find anything that Scott could do wrong. That is, until the day that the two get a bit too drunk and spend the night together. When Scott wants their one night stand to become more, Stiles realizes that Scott may not be as perfect as Stiles thought. As if the cheating wasn’t enough, Stiles gets more than he bargained for when he finds a positive pregnancy test in Allison’s bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Sciles Big Bang

Scott Mccall was one of those extremely athletic guys. He was buff as hell, with kick ass biceps. He was a professional lacrosse player. He was so good at it, that he even went to the olympics in 2012. He spent a lot of time jogging and being at the gym. Despite his asthma, he kept fighting, that's how determined he was. He was always cheerful. Everyone around town absolutely loved him. He was nice to basically everyone, no matter who they were, unless they did him wrong. Then at that point, he wouldn’t exactly be so nice. He was only 24, and he already got so far in his life. He had a huge house, a dog, and a lovely wife. And Stiles Stillinski hated his ass.   
Scott did absolutely nothing wrong. He was almost too perfect. Stiles tried to find some kind of flaw in him, but he couldn’t. Stiles was his next door neighbor. He moved there when he turned 17, which was one year ago. Well, he moved there with his dad, but his dad was almost never home. That asshole next door just had to jog in front of his house every morning at 6 a.m. Stiles had to leave for school at that time every morning. And every single fucking day, Scott had to try to start talking to him. Stiles just rolled his eyes and dealt with it. His fucking perfect lips distracted him. He could never think about driving after that. His perfect voice, his perfect muscles, his fucking perfect everything. There was a reason that Stiles was failing his first period English class.   
Stiles had seen Scott when he was about 14, and almost instantly found him attractive. It was actually on Allison and Scott's wedding day that he had met Scott officially. Stiles’s dad was good friends with Scott’s mom. So, both of them were invited to his wedding even though Stiles never gotten to know Scott or Allison before. When he saw what Scott looked like, he felt his shitty heart start beating fast. His silly little lust for him formed way back then, but he figured that he would only see Scott once, so there was nothing bad about it. Fast forward three years, and it turned out that they were going to live next to each other. His attraction got worse and worse as time went on, and Stiles was still trying to deny it, though it was hard.  
This time, at 6 in the morning and during his jog, Scott actually ran down to his car, “Hey Stiles.” He smiled and leaned his head into Stiles's open window to avoid getting the sun in his eyes.   
“Oh. Hey Scott.” Stiles smiled sardonically.  
“Just saying hi. As usual. I was wondering what you were doing tonight. I know it’s Friday so you won’t have school.” Scott asked.  
“Oh. Why? I’m not gonna answer until I know why.” Stiles felt his heart rate start to go up rapidly. What the hell could Scott possibly want with him?   
“My wife and I are having an anniversary party tonight. It’ll be great.” Scott beamed. What a fucking asshole. Why would he invite an 18 year old to his shitty party? Scott knew he was underage, and his parties always had plenty of booze. Not that Stiles was complaining. He never turned down alcohol.   
“Oh. Yeah sure, I’ll come. How many people are going to be there?” he asked.  
Scott looked over to the side and nibbled on his lip a bit, “Around like 30. It’s not too big or too small.”  
Stiles mentally groaned. That meant there were going to be rich ass pricks who didn’t know how to shut up. It happened at every god damn party that Scott hosted. “Well. I have to go to school. Not all of us are lucky to be actual adults.” He sighed. He hated being in high school at 18.   
Scott nodded slowly and looked at him. “Right right. Yeah. I’ll see you at 6. Oh. I got your number from your dad. I'll text you with more info.” He smiled and moved away from his car to continue on his way. Stiles scrunched his face together in disgust. Why the fuck did that guy have to be so nice to him all the time? Stiles was always an ass, and Scott didn’t get the memo. He started up his car and drove to school.   
Stiles trudged through school the whole day. He briefly mentioned the party to his friends. They all started whistling. It was a joke in the group he ran with; they thought that Stiles had some kind of crush on Scott or something. That was totally dumb and untrue. Stiles didn’t have a crush on Scott. Crushes were for straight people. All Stiles felt was a burning hatred, and a tiny amount of lust for him. But Scott was married. There was also the huge fact that he was straight. He was also married. It wasn’t like any lust that he felt had any effect. So, he just simply hated on him whenever he could. He wanted to find some kind of huge flaw that they guy had, so he could continue to make fun of him. It was quickly becoming his reason for existing.   
At 2:20 he drove home. He figured enough that he had three hours until he had to get ready for the party. He spent that playing videos games and completely avoiding his homework. He didn't need to do it. Adults shouldn't have to do homework. He was legally an adult, so he just put it off. He felt his phone buzz.   
‘Hey, Stiles. It’s Scott. Would you be able to order pizza for me for tonight? I completely forgot and I’m super busy. Thank you.’ It was a dumb ass text from Scott. Stiles rolled his eyes and put his phone down. Fuck that. If Scott wanted pizza, he could get someone else to do it. That wasn’t Stiles’s job. He gave up resisting after twenty minutes. He called the pizza guy, but he ordered the pizza he wanted. Scott was just going to have to deal with it.   
‘I ordered your dumb pizza. Anything else you want?’ He sent back to Scott.  
‘You can come help me set up if you want. I have a shit ton of decorations, and Allison is still at work.’ Scott replied.   
‘Ugh. Fine, whatever.’ He sent back. Scott clearly didn’t get the message that Stiles didn’t actually want anything to do with him. He just wanted to have the chance to sneak a glance at his muscles, or his ass. That’s the only reason he was going to bother helping him.   
He changed his outfit, fixed his hair, and strolled to Scott’s house. Scott had a house that was almost four times the size of his. It seemed like the house difference from The Great Gatsby or something. He knocked on the door and sighed. He hated how Scott’s house looked inside. It was almost like Scott had no say in how it was decorated. Scott opened the door and smiled, “Hey Stiles.”  
Stiles walked in without being told to, “I got like, a couple cheese pizza and a few sausage ones. That’s it. What do you want me to do?”   
“Doesn’t matter.” Scott shrugged, “Can you go arrange the alcohol? It’s just in one dumb mess downstairs and I need you to bring it up.”   
“Trust an 18 year old high school kid to take care of your drinks. That’s responsible.” He mumbled, not sure if Scott could hear him at all. Louder, he replied, “Alright. But as long as you promise that I can drink a little later without getting me in trouble.”   
“Fine. Do what you want.” He rolled his eyes and got out some streamers to hang up. Stiles grinned and headed downstairs. These rich dicks had an entire room for their alcohol. It wasn’t like Scott was an alcoholic, he just really liked parties. Stiles was always invited to them, but he didn’t bother going to most of them. Scott got weird when he was drunk. He would take off his clothes and walk around with only his pants on. Stiles couldn’t handle that. He wouldn’t be able to not feel awkward around that. This was only the second party he was going to go to. He started bringing some of the bottles and six packs upstairs.   
“You sure you have enough?” Stiles teased, “You might need a second room.”  
“Funny. After tonight I won’t even need one room.” Scott smiled, “I’ll basically be all out.”   
“Sounds like you have a drinking problem, Scotty.” He smirked to himself and shook his head.  
“Yeah. I just drink every ounce of it. By that point I’ll probably be dead.” He smiled.  
“Yeah...you would.” Stiles gave him a look. Was this guy being serious?  
“Don’t get fresh with me. I won’t let you drink.” Scott warned.  
“Don’t be that kind of guy.” Stiles snickered.  
“Oh shut up.” Scott crossed his arms.  
“Make me.” Stiles put down a bottle of wine. Scott looked him in the eyes with his arms crossed, “I uh…”  
There was an awkward silence. The two couldn’t look away from each other. It was the hottest thing that Stiles had ever experienced. Then suddenly, Stiles snapped out of it, and turned to go back downstairs. His heart was beating fast. He couldn’t believe how awkward and dumb that was. Why did Scott have to be straight and married? It was so unfair. All the hot people were taken, and straight. He groaned as he headed downstairs to get more booze. He didn’t want to go upstairs again. He stomped upstairs, “I think this is okay. There’s ten bottles of wine, and four six packs. If you old people need anymore you can get it yourselves.” he complained.  
“Thanks, Stiles. That’s all I really needed you to do. You can go back home if you want.” Scott smiled.   
“Nah. I’m already here. Might as well enjoy the tv.” Stiles shrugged.  
“Out of everything in my house, you want to watch tv?” Scott raised an eyebrow. Why did that ass seriously need to be so attractive?   
Stiles smiled, “Unless there’s anything else I could do. Your house is boring.”   
“I have plenty of things for you to do in my house.” Scott seemed to turn his smile into a smirk. Was that asshole...flirting with Stiles? At least, that’s how Stiles would flirt. Maybe Scott was being serious.   
“Yeah. But I don’t want to break any of your expensive stuff.” Stiles murmured.  
Scott laughed awkwardly in reply to that, “But seriously. Do what you want. You can help me pick out music if you want. You probably have the same taste that I do.” He handed Stiles his iPod.  
“Yeah. Sure. You finish with your...streamers. I’ll watch tv while I look through your music.” Stiles nodded and plopped down on his couch. He looked through Scott’s ipod for music. Once he made a playlist that was good enough, he took the rest of his time looking through his iPod. He started with the pictures, which were boring as hell. Then, he even decided to go through his internet history. What he found almost made him get a heart attack. Scott has visited gay porn sites. Legit porn sites. Ones that had penises on them. There were ones that were titled: "HOT TWINKS GETTING POUNDED!" and "Str8 to gay." Sure, he watched porn too, but he wasn't expecting stuff like this from Scott. He didn't seem like the hardcore gay porn kind of guy.   
Scott Mccall wasn’t straight. He was at least bisexual. Stiles didn’t know why he started to get his hopes up over that. Even if he was bisexual, he was married. He was too close with his wife to even think about liking Stiles.   
“Are you done yet?” Scott walked into the living room. Stiles quickly changed to his music app, “Yeah. All done. You have good taste.” he smiled.  
“I know I do. I’m all done with setting up. Maybe we can watch a movie together?” Scott asked.   
"Yeah, sure. Whatever. Do you even have any non sport movies?" He asked.   
"Yeah. I have Netflix, duh." Scott rolled his eyes. He sat down next to Stiles. Out of all the seats there, Scott sat directly next to him. Their thighs were lightly touching. He looked at Scott. Scott eventually picked a movie, and started it. It was so awkward throughout the whole thing. Whenever Scott laughed, Stiles could see his perfectly straight white teeth. His lips would move back and his entire body would shake. It was so fucking hot and Stiles wasn't sure how he was even still alive.   
"Alright. People are going to start coming soon. So I need you to help me pick out my outfit." He smiled, "We can head to my room. Have you been in it yet? It's nice." He smiled.  
Stiles nodded, "Alright. But what you have on is great. Trust me." He was just afraid to go into his room. He would have even worse thoughts. What was bad, was that Scott was basically flirting him. He was a married man, he shouldn't be doing this. Stiles shouldn't be enjoying the attention either.   
"You sure? I guess so." Scott smiled a little sadly, “I’ll get piss drunk anyway. By the way, don’t be too obvious that I’m letting you drink. I don’t want my friends to tell on me.”   
“I’m gonna make sure I go up to each of your friends with a beer and complain about how wasted I am to them.” He teased and stood up. The doorbell rang, “You better go get that.” he looked over at the door.  
“Yeah. Man, the first guest is here before my wife is.” He sighed, “She said she would get off early today. But I’m not surprised. She does this a lot to me lately.” Stiles wondered if Scott was only trying to make a pass at him because he felt lonely. His wife wasn’t home as much, so he was just lonely and needed attention. That was it. He didn’t really think Stiles was hot at all or anything.   
The first guest was Scott’s jackass friend, Derek. This guy was probably the second worst person out there. Only person worse than him was Scott. He was almost as equally attractive as Scott was. However, this guy had a very bad time with the ladies. He knew this because every time he was over, it was someone new. He was also pretty grumpy all the time. Even grumpier than Stiles was. He was always rude to Stiles too. The last party he went to, Derek pushed him against a wall every time Stiles made a comment. He got all up in his face and looked so pissed off. Stiles would be lying if he said that he didn’t get half hard at that. But he wasn’t really Stiles’s type.   
Derek walked in and frowned at Stiles, “Why is he here? He never goes to your parties.”  
“I invited him and he said yes this time.” Scott shrugged, “Dinner is coming a little later, but there’s plenty of snacks and drinks and stuff. Don’t worry. Allisons aunt isn’t coming today.”   
“Who’s her aunt?” Stiles asked.  
“None of your business.” Derek snapped.   
“She’s his ex.” Scott shrugged, “They had a really bad relationship and a violent break up. She tried to burn his house down. That’s why we don’t really talk about it. I knew he was gonna ask so I just saved him the trouble.”  
“Oh. Wow. Sounds like a crazy bitch. That must’ve sucked to be you then, huh.” Stiles laughed.  
“She was.” Derek sighed audibly and went to the counter. He grabbed a can of beer and started drinking it.   
Stiles laughed, “Great. So, the only thing that I’d dislike about the party is here, anything else I should know?” He asked. Of course, he disliked Scott’s wife, but he wasn’t going to say something like that out loud. That would probably cause Scott to kick him out.  
“I have basically my whole olympic team here.” Scott shrugged, “But really, other than that, there’s no one you really wouldn’t like.”   
“Wait a minute.” Derek frowned, but then just shook his head and sat in the living room.   
“Do you want me to turn the music on?” Stiles asked Scott. He felt a little awkward now. Scott nodded, and then Stiles went to go do his thing. He turned the music on and sat down on the couch again. He heard a few more people come. After about an hour of sitting alone in his phone, Scott's best friend, Isaac came in and sat next to Stiles. He groaned. He hated this guy too. Sometimes this guy even tried to flirt with him, despite Stiles's obvious rejection.   
"Hey shorty." Isaac smiled, "Hows it going?"   
"Good until you sat next to me." He snapped at him.   
"I'm honored. Here. I got you a beer." He handed it to Stiles.   
"Thanks." Stiles smiled and took it, "Has Allison got here? A shit ton of people are here but they're almost all dudes." He hummed.   
"Kira's here. And Erica. But Allison isn't here yet. Don't tell Scott, but she's not even gonna make it." Isaac shrugged, "But Scott's gonna get upset if he knows. And then he's gonna drink his body weight in alcohol. So it's best if he doesn't know."   
"Oh. That's too bad." Stiles smirked. He knew that Scott didn't like wearing clothes when he's drunk. He got up, sipping his beer, and found Scott.   
"Hey Stiles." Scott smiled, "Do you like the party so far? I see you're drinking."   
"Yeah. This is my first drink. So I was told that Allison is gonna be stuck at work all night. That must suck." Stiles said to him.   
"I know. She texted me. I'm kinda bummed. Do you wanna get me a beer? Actually. No. A glass of whiskey. Filled to the top.” He asked.   
"Of course. I'll get one for myself." He smiled.   
"Not as much as me. You're a kid." Scott nodded.   
Stiles beamed in achievement and went to get it for him. He snuck through the line of people going through to get drinks. He poured Scott a big glass, and himself one as well. He drank a huge gulp so Scott wouldn't think he had as much. By that point, with the beer and this, he felt tipsy. He stumbled to Scott. "Here ya go."   
"Thank you. Man. I'm so excited to get wasted tonight." Scott smiled.   
"Just don't puke on me." Stiles smiled and took a bigger sip of his drink. It felt like it burned his throat as he forced it down. An hour and 3 drinks later, Scott was only wearing his underwear. Stiles didn't know how to deal with this. He'd seen him without a shirt, but not like this. He forced himself not to look at the lower half of Scott, But he was drunk and it was hard. Scott couldn't keep his hand off of Stiles though. He occasionally ruffled his hair, grabbed his shoulder, lean on to him for support, and other stuff. Stiles just dealt with the attention. After a while, he escaped from Scott's view when he could. He hated being around other people and being forced to actually make movement.   
He was feeling tired. He was always a lazy drunk. Of course, he didn’t get drunk too often, but when he did, it was like this. When he was drunk, all he wanted to do was go to sleep. So before he could do something like grab on to Scott in an inappropriate way, he decided he should go to bed. Of course he didn't feel like walking to his house. So, he trudged up the stairs and went into a guest bedroom. He laid on the bed and curled into the covers. He almost fell asleep, when he heard the door slam. He quickly sat up and turned the lamp on.  
“What are you doing in my room?” Scott asked, his voice slurred.  
“I’m...sleeping.” he murmured, “This isn’t your room.” He looked around and then noticed that it was Scott’s room. He was too drunk to even notice which room was which. He just knew it had a bed for him to crash on.  
“It is my room.” he locked the door, “I’m hiding from everyone ‘cause they’re annoying me. They’re like, Scott, put some pants on, I don’t want to see that. They also think I’m getting too touchy with everyone. It’s my house. I can do what I want, you know? You get it, right?”   
“Yeah. Sure.” He wiped his eyes, “Why’d you lock the door?”  
“Just in case they want to find me.” Scott laid next to Stiles on the bed, “You know, when I’m drunk, you’re like an 11. Normally you’re like a 10. But man, you’re face is fucking glowing.”  
“You’re too drunk, Scott. I’m not your wife.” He chuckled nervously.   
“I know. You have short hair, and a dick. You have a dick, right?” He asked, ‘If not, I totally accept you any way. You’re hot no matter what” he giggled.   
“Yeah, I have a dick.” He rolled his eyes, “But nice to know you’re accepting of all people, Scott. You should probably go to sleep.”  
“Don’t wanna. I don’t want to sleep at all.” He hummed and touched Stiles’s chest.  
“No no. Sleep is good.” his voice was getting a little shaky. He pried Scott’s hand off him.  
“Oh.” Scott said slowly, “I thought you liked me.”   
“I do...I do Scott, but you’re drunk as hell and you’re married.” He shook his head.  
“So what? She’s not even here.” Scott pouted, “It’s not like either of us are gonna remember. We’re piss ass drunk. Please?”  
“What do you want, anyway?” Stiles asked.   
Scott rolled over on top of him and straddled his hips. Stiles took in a sharp breath and looked up at him, “Oh. Right. Yeah.”  
Scott moved his hips, grinding his ass against Stiles, “This is what I want. Fuck. I’ve wanted you since you were 16.” He closed his eyes, “You always make such googly eyes at me. I know you feel the same.”  
“Yeah.” Stiles breathed. This was actually happening? Did Stiles black out? He should have seen the signs earlier. He was too busy loathing this asshole to realize that he constantly had a boner for Stiles. There was a reason he always talked to Stiles. There was a reason he always hugged Stiles and didn’t pull away. Damn, there was a reason that he wore tight shirts that showed off his muscles whenever he jogged. Just thinking about this made Stiles’s cock get harder.   
“I can feel you getting hard for me, Stiles. Fuck. You can’t even pretend you don’t want me.” He moved his hips faster and leaned down to sloppily kiss his lip. Scott’s lips were wet and softer than he imagined. He kissed back and placed his hands on Scott’s cheeks.  
“Yeah. Since your wedding.” Stiles gasped as he pulled away from the kiss, “You’re the only one I’ve ever touched myself to.”   
“That’s fucking hot. I’m gonna fuck you so hard. I’m gonna fucking forget I’m married. You’ll be the only one I’ll ever want to fuck.” Scott whispered in his ear. Scott pulled down his boxers and started stroking his own cock. Stiles looked down and moaned when he saw how big Scott actually was. He always imagined him to have a big cock, but this was crazy. He wondered how that was even going to fit into him. He’d never actually had sex before, so it was going to be painful. But he didn’t care. He just wanted to be fucked now.   
“You like my dick, huh? You want me to fuck your mouth? I’ll be gentle.” Scott got off from his lap and crawled, his cock right in Stiles’s face. Stiles nodded and carefully started stroking him. He bit his lip and slowly put the tip in his mouth. His mouth felt stretched already, but it felt amazing. He went in a little deeper, already choking. He was barely three inches into his cock.   
“Is this your first blow job?” Scott asked. Stiles looked up at him and nodded. “Then I won’t make you get your mouth fucked. Just get my cock rock hard. I mean, it already is, but fuck.”   
Stiles closed his eyes and started moving his head, trying to get himself used to the feeling. It was harder than porn made out but he eventually sort of got the hang of it. It would have been so much easier if Scott didn’t have such a big dick. He pulled all the way off and licked around it like a lollipop.   
"Fuck. This is your first time and you're already a better cock sucker than my wife. Fuck!" Scott groaned.   
He looked up at Scott, "You better believe it." He moved back and started sucking on the head again. He hummed so that Scott would feel the sensation.  
"Fuck yes. I can't wait to pound your fucking ass." He slurred and lightly tugged on Stiles's hair, "Fuck. Stop before I cum. I want my load in your ass."   
Stiles pulled back and looked at him, "How do you want me?" He asked.   
"Stay just like that. Fuck. I'll go get my lube. You strip all the way down and make yourself look pretty." He smirked.   
Stiles nodded and quickly took his clothes off as Scott got off the bed. He bent down into one of his drawers. Stiles couldn't help but basically glue his eyes to his ass. It was so perfect. Fuck, he hated Scott so much. Scott was such an ass.   
He came back and spread Stiles's legs. "Your body is amazing. So much fucking better than I was expecting." He moaned. He put lube on his finger, and spread it on his hole. He gently pushed the finger in.   
"Oh my god. Oh my." Stiles's gasped, "It feels weird. Fuck." He clenched around the finger.   
"It'll get better, baby." Scott mumbled as he started pumping his finger. It really felt uncomfortable as hell. "I'm gonna put a second in." He said after a moment, "You tell me if it hurts." Scott put lube on his second finger and pushed it in as well. Stiles let out a moan. It didn't exactly hurt but it don't feel good yet. Once Scott pushed his fingers in deep enough and brushed against his spot, he moaned loudly.   
"That's it. Fuck." Stiles moved his hands faster and rougher. Stiles was basically falling apart. Once Scott put in his third finger, Stiles was desperate. "Please. Please. Fuck me. Scott."  
"Hold on." He pulled his fingers out, "It's gonna hurt. Believe me. It'll fucking hurt." He kissed him deeply. As he was kissing Stiles, he applied a generous amount of lube to his cock. He also put some on Stiles's hole. He pulled back from the kiss, "Ready?" He pressed the head against his hole.   
"Yes please." He moaned at the feeling, "Please fuck me Scott. Just do it, you asshole."   
Scott laughed a bit and slowly started to push in. It hurt Stiles like a fucking bitch. He groaned loudly, "You weren't kidding. Damn." He breathed out and looked up at Scott.   
"Listen, I know it hurts but it'll feel good once I start moving." Scott moaned and started quickly moving his hips. Stiles had such mixed emotions about this. It felt really good but it also hurt a lot. He moaned anyway, giving the occasional praise to Scott. All his time lusting for him led to this moment. It was absolutely wonderful. Stiles didn't care that it hurt when Scott started pounding into him. It was like heaven. He tightly wrapped his arms around Scott’s neck and pulled him down so that they could kiss.   
Scott licked his way into Stiles’s mouth. “God, Stiles. I’m so fucking close to cumming right inside you. You wanna feel my cum? Huh?” He breathed, basically punctuating each word with a hard thrust.  
“Yes! Damn it, you shit.” Stiles groaned and bit into Scott’s neck gently. He moaned loudly when Scott hit into his sweet spot, “Shit. Shit!” He groaned and arched his back, “I’m so close too. Fucking shit!”   
“Cum with me. Let’s do it together.” Scott growled and tried to quicken the pace of his thrusts. Within another minute, they were cumming. Scott was still inside him, breathing loudly in his ear. “That was so hot.” Scott pulled out, “Let me get you a washcloth so I can clean you up.” He slurred, getting up and stumbling into the bathroom that was attached to his bedroom. He helped clean Stiles up. Stiles sat up and looked at him.  
“So are you going to remember this in the morning?” He asked.  
“Of course I will. I can’t just forget about this, since I’ve wanted it for so long.” Scott got off the bed to put his clothes on, and kiss Stiles’s forehead. At this point, Stiles was well on his way into a deep sleep, since he was fucking exhausted already.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles woke up the next morning in a completely different bed. It was the bed in the room next to Scott’s. He had all his clothing still on. He guessed that someone must have carried him back into this room either in the morning or at night. He looked on his phone to check the time. It was about 10. That meant Scott should be up, so he could see if Scott remembered their affair last night. He strolled out of the room, and went downstairs to the kitchen. He heard someone in there so he might as well have checked things out. He didn’t see Scott down there at all, it was Allison.   
He sighed, “Hey. You have any medicine? My head hurts like a fucking bitch. Where’s your husband?” he asked her.  
“He’s in the living room. You’re the only one who’s still here from last night” She smiled, “You missed breakfast.”  
He could barely even look at her. He felt so horrible, and almost dirty. He was looking at the girl who would probably feel destroyed if she found out what had happened the night before. He smiled softly at her and then went into the living room. He sat down next to Scott, who seemed to have a hangover as well. “Hey Scott.” He smiled softly and crossed his arms.   
“Oh. Hey Stiles. Do you remember anything about last night? Last thing I remember is that you left the party and went upstairs to sleep.” Scott yawned, “It’s cool that you stayed this long though.”  
“Oh. Yeah. I went to sleep...so I don’t remember.” he laughed awkwardly. So Scott didn’t remember what had happened the night before. That would be for the best. Scott was the kind of person who would feel like complete shit to find out that he cheated on his wife. Especially Allison. She was his world and he wouldn’t want to risk that if he was sober.   
“Oh. That sucks. I kinda need answers. All the other guys said I went upstairs too. But I don’t remember going to bed.” He sighed.  
Allison walked in, “I remember. Stiles was asleep in your bed and we both moved him into the guest room.” She smiled and leaned against the couch, “You’re pretty heavy.”   
“Oh thanks.” He rolled his eyes.and laid back on the couch, “It was a mess anyway. I wanna forget that whole party.”  
“It wasn’t that bad. I thought it was pretty fun, up until where I forgot it.” Scott frowned, “Hey Allison. What time do you have work today?”   
Allison hummed, “Um….in about an hour. Then I work until 5, so we can actually spend time together.” she smiled, “I’m still sorry about last night. It was our anniversary and I couldn’t be there.” 2  
“I kn2ow. It’s okay, really. We still had fun without you here.” Scott stood up and stretched his legs, “Stiles, what time are you thinking about going home?” He asked, “You can stay here for as long as you like. Okay, well don’t start living here.”  
Stiles rolled his eyes, “I’ll stay until my dad gets home.” he shrugged. His dad was usually gone most of the day. Stiles would probably lie and leave early because he knew it would be too awkward to be around Scott. Scott didn’t even remember their night, but Stiles did. It was be weird to be hanging around him because of that. He couldn’t look at Scott the same ever again because of this.   
“Cool. In that case, you can help me clean up after last night.” Scott smiled.   
“Oh joy. Can’t wait.” Stiles sighed, “We’re playing my music though. Allison, you can deal with that, right?” he asked her.  
She nodded, “Yeah yeah. Of course. As long as you’re helping, it’s fine with me. I can’t even help anyway. I have to get ready for work and such.” She smiled and went back upstairs.   
Scott looked at Stiles, “Once she actually leaves, we’re going to have to have a talk.” he frowned.  
“Oh shit. You remember?” he asked.  
“Of course I do. What, you think I’m going to talk about it with my wife literally right there? I’m not an idiot.” Scott turned on the music, “Let’s just make it look like we’re cleaning up and then have the talk later, okay? I don’t want to risk even mentioning it while she’s home.”   
“Alright, Jesus. You can just say the last sentence without lecturing me, old man.” Stiles scoffed.  
“I’m only six years older than you.” Scott chuckled and started picking up beer cans from the floor, “People really don’t know how to clean when they go to my parties.”  
“That because you let everyone get fucked up and you don’t have a designated cleaner.” Stiles shrugged.  
“A designated cleaner?” Scott laughed, “Okay. Who do you know who has a party and makes sure one person stays sober so they can clean.”   
“Smart people, that’s who. There needs to be like five people who don’t drink who work that clean up afterwards.” Stiles shrugged.  
“You mean like a butler? Or maids? I may be rich, but I don’t like having workers like that. It’s dumb and a waste of money.” he went into the kitchen to get a few garbage bags for them, “I honestly don’t remember getting this many beer cans. Like, I had a few six packs but not this many.” He sighed as they continued to pick up the garbage.   
“People bring their own booze. Duh.” Stiles rolled his eyes.   
“Oh yeah. That’s right.” Scott sighed. The two continued to clean for the hour that Allison was getting ready. She walked back downstairs and smiled at the two of them.   
“It’s nice to see you two clean. Listen, I have to go.” She kissed Scott gentle and Scott waved at her.   
“Bye.” Stiles mumbled and they watched her leave. “Are we going to talk about it now?” Stiles asked him as the door closed.   
“What do you mean? I mean...there’s not much to talk about. We were drunk. It was a mistake.” Scott mumbled, not meeting his eyes.  
“Was it?” Stiles asked, sitting down on his couch, “You told me you’ve wanted it for years.” Stiles reminded him, “Your wife is gone. You don’t need to lie.”   
“I don’t know, Stiles. I just know that last night was a mistake. I have a wife. It’s not right, okay? I’m not a cheater. I love Allison.” Scott sat next to Stiles and huffed, “I’m so screwed. I never thought I would cheat.”  
Stiles, being the little shit that he was, simply shrugged, “Maybe you want more than what she can give you. I did notice you watch gay porn on your iPod.”   
“You looked through my history? That’s really invasive.” Scott frowned.  
“No need to patronize me, old man.” Stiles laughed, “But still. How long have you two been together? Five years?”  
“We’ve been married for four years.” Scott mumbled, “I never thought about cheating on her until you. You’re fucking up my relationship.”  
“It’s not my fault. It’s your own brain that’s doing it. Not me!” he said in defense of himself, “You’re the one who had the hots for a younger dude instead of your wife.”   
“It’s your fault for being you!” Scott exclaimed, “And you just...fuck.” He ran out of excuses, “I’m married. I’m married. I’m not a cheating asshole.”  
“You should have thought about that before you got piss drunk around a dude you’ve wanted to bone.” Stiles shrugged and stood up, “Now what are you going to do about it? Are you going to kick me out of your life because you can’t keep it in? Are you just going to accept that you have lust for someone other than your wife and try to forget it? Or are you going to go full asshole and date two people at once? Or at least have a wife and a fuck buddy?” Stiles was actually hoping he’d go with the last one. It was a horrible thing to do, but he didn’t really care. He was always super jealous of Allison. And besides that, he always wanted to be right.   
“I don’t know…” Scott started, “There’s pros and cons to all of them.” he put his head in his hands, “Let me think about it. Can we just finish cleaning up?”   
“Whatever.” Stiles sighed and started cleaning again, “I’ll go clean upstairs.” he took a garbage bag and went back upstairs. He knew it was fair to give Scott time, but he didn’t want to wait. It was already pretty clean upstairs, except for some vomit that was on the side of the toilet. Wasn’t Allison just in here? Stiles gagged a bit but looked at it. He also glanced at the garbage and gagged even harder at what he saw.   
There was a positive pregnancy test. It had to be Allison's. She was just in here. This was unbelievable. There was nothing else in the garbage and now Stiles wanted to puke. It was one thing when the two of them were just married. But Allison was possibly pregnant? Stiles bit his lip and ran back downstairs, “It’s clean. Clean clean. One hundred percent clean.” he said quickly, “Did you make up your mind?”   
“No? It’s only been five minutes.” Scott frowned.   
“Oh...right. I think I should go home.” He mumbled, “Give you some alone time to think. Call me in like 2 hours or so before your wife gets home.”  
"No! Stay." Scott said, "I've actually uh...thought about it enough. I want to be with you."  
Stiles raised his eyebrows, surprised. He honestly thought that Scott would do the right thing and tell him to fuck off.   
"Okay. So you're gonna kick your wife out?" He asked. This was bad. So bad. Scott's wife was pregnant. It was so different now. He was so fucked.   
"No. Not yet. I will eventually. But I don't know how to do it yet. I love her to pieces, but if there was a reason to cheat on her in the first place, it was not meant to be." He sighed.   
"Okay....so what now? You wanna make out?" Stiles asked.   
Scott took a nervous breath and shook his head. "Let's finish cleaning up. Then we can make out."   
Stiles faked a smile. Why didn't he just say no? Stiles was a douche. He was about to fuck up four peoples' lives. His own, Scott's, Allison’s, and that baby’s. He stood up, "I'll go clean up the basement. It's a fucking mess. You can finish up here since we're almost done anyway." He walked over to the door to their downstairs, and swayed his hips and walked down the steps.   
He knew it was spotless down there. Scott had the door locked last night but Allison must have opened it. He just needed an excuse to get over his anxiety. He almost never got panic attacks anymore. It was a once in a while thing. He slid to the floor and huffed out harsh breaths.   
"Pregnant. Pregnant. You're having an affair with a married, soon to be father. What the fuck is wrong with you?" He murmured to himself. He put his arm over his eyes and laid down. He wasn't having a bad episode. He just needed time to relax himself and clear his mind. These used to happen often. It was just whenever he was super stressed about school a few years ago. He let out deep breaths and a coupled wheezes. If Scott came down right now, everything would be over. He licked his lips and tried to steady himself. But it was too hard by now.   
The worst fucking part of this, was that Stiles still wanted Scott. He still wanted to have sex with him. He still wanted to sneak around until he actually had feelings for Scott. He technically already did, but it wasn't like that. He wanted a relationship with Scott. He knew Scott wanted it too. But it was all too complicated now.   
This was a hell of a lot more than he bargained for.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles came back upstairs a half hour later. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and walked into the living room.   
"About time." Scott frowned, "I didn't think it was that messy."  
"Yeah. Pretty bad. But I got it all settled. Don't have to worry about a thing." He chuckled, "So. Are we gonna do this thing?"  
"Yeah. Do you want anything to drink?" Scott asked.   
"Just your spit." He smirked, "Okay. That actually sounds fucking gross." He moved over to Scott, who was sitting on the couch. He sat on Scott's lap and wrapped his legs around his back.   
"You're not that much smaller than me." Scott smiled and put his arms around Stiles's neck.   
Stiles leaned down and gently kissed him. It was like their real, actual first kiss. They were sober for this. It wasn't desperate. However, it still made him feel dirty. It was dirty because it was so fucking wrong. They were kissing on purpose, not because Scott was a horny drunk. This was because they mutually made a decision for Scott to be an asshole husband.   
Scott almost instantly deepened the kiss, with his hands sifting through Stiles's hair. Stiles submitted to Scott and let his tongue roam his mouth, gentle moans escaping their lips. Stiles pulled back, "No sex today. I want our first time to be special." He said to him.   
"I know. Just kissing today." Scott hummed and kissed him again, "Although we already had sex before." He smiled.   
"That's different. That was all drunk and stuff." Stiles mumbled.   
"So you're saying it was a mistake?" Scott frowned.   
"No no. I'm saying that we were drunk and we weren't exactly able to control our actions." Stiles shook his head as he talked, "It was consensual both ways but..." He looked at Scott   
"Oh. I get what you mean. Now kiss me more." He picked Stiles up and laid him down, then laid over him. Scott leaned down and pressed his lips against Stiles's again. Stiles closed his eyes and let it happen. He was enjoying it, even if it wasn't good at all.   
They made out for about a half hour, until Scott tried to take Stiles's shirt off. Stiles pulled away, "Let's stop. I have homework." He breathed and shook his head.   
"Oh. Sorry. I got carried away." Scott got off stiles and closed his eyes. "I'll see you." He kissed him, "We need to find a way to communicate without texting. I don't want Allison to accidentally see. So...."  
"Put stuff in my mailbox when your wife won't be home later." Stiles smiled, "My dad literally never gets the mail."  
"Sounds good. We can also plan on going to the gym together and fool around in the locker rooms when no ones around." He smirked and licked his lips.   
Stiles nodded, "Sounds like a plan to me. We can find ways. And you're rich so you can pay people like 200 bucks to not tell your wife."  
Scott shook his head, "If someone finds out, then it's my fault and I'll suffer the consequences."   
"Oh. Taking responsibility. That's hot." Stiles winked and started walking out , "I'll see you around, asshole." He smirked and left. Stiles walked home to find his father sitting at the table. He sighed. He was really hoping that his dad would be working all night and day. Then he wouldn't have to worry about talking to him.   
"How come you didn't come home last night?" He asked Stiles.   
"It was too late by the time I realized what time it was." He lied, "I decided to sleep over. Not a biggie. Scott has a lot of bedrooms in his house so I just stayed in one of the rooms."  
"Were you drinking?" The sheriff asked, "I know those kinds of parties. They can get crazy.".   
"Of course not!" Stiles frowned, "I'm 18. Why would I drink? I'm not an idiot."  
"You're a teenager. I know you, Stiles." He frowned.   
"Well. Trust me dad. Scott's a good guy. He wouldn't let me if I wanted to." He started heading off into his room. He laid on his bed and closed his eyes. The past two days were fucking insane. He took out his phone.   
'Send me a dick pic.' He sent to Scott, with a 'Jk' afterwards.   
However, Scott sent a picture a few minutes later anyway. Stiles licked his lips as he looked at it. His cock was so large and veiny, with a big head. It was just as he remembered it from last night. He saved it to his phone so he could have it for later. It would be the subject of half of his jerk offs now.   
'You want one too? I'm alone ;)' Stiles replied.  
'Of course. I can't say no to that.' Scott replied almost instantly.   
'Someone's desperate.' Stiles laughed and sent Scott a picture of his dick as well. He put his phone down and continued to jerk off until he was done. Was he in a relationship with Scott? What would they even call this? Fuck buddies? Hell if Stiles knew.   
‘So what are you up to now?’ Scott asked him.  
‘Literally nothing. I just got home dude.’ Stiles chuckled and laid back against his pillow.  
‘Oh. I’m doing some dog training before my wife gets home. I wish you could come back over and stuff.’ Scott replied, then a minute later he sent, ‘I thought you had homework?’   
‘Oh. That’s right. I was too busy thinkin’ about your dick that I completely forgot. It’s your fault.’ Stiles laughed, ‘I’ll get to that. Maybe if you don’t bother me for a while I’ll actually be able to talk more later.’   
‘Alright. I’ll talk to you in a while.’ Scott replied. Stiles stuffed his phone back in his pocket and sighed.   
Stiles was in a rut at this point. He needed to do something else but he couldn’t stop thinking of Scott. He wondered if maybe he should invite one of his friends over? But what friends did he have that wouldn’t call him a complete piece of shit if he told them? Lydia seemed to be his only friend these days other than Scott’s friends. Damn, Stiles needed to talk to more people in school.   
He gave up and texted Lydia that there was an emergency that they needed to pay attention to. She was really into gossip, so of course she said yes.   
Stiles headed downstairs after putting a few things in his backpack, “I’m going to Lydia’s” Stiles told his father.  
“You just got home.” He frowned.   
“I know. But we have a project to work on and stuff. I only came home to get my stuff.” Stiles sighed, “Please? It’s the weekend. You get to hang out with me all the time during the week.”  
“Alright, fine. But I want you home by 8. Any later and you’ll be grounded from your car.” The Sheriff went back to his work, and Stiles left the house. Lydia lived on the other side of town, but he didn’t care. He just enjoyed her company. He drove there, calming down his breathing.   
He knocked on her door, "Hey there." He smiled when she opened it.   
She smiled, "Come in. My parents are out so we can get the booze out too."  
"Not today. I have a serious issue this time." Stiles's sighed, "You might have to sit down for this one."  
"Is this as bad as the time you stole your dad's gun to impress that chick?" Lydia asked, bringing him into her bedroom.   
He shook his head, "That was a fake gun. But this is worse." He bit his lip, rubbing his temple.   
"Okay? What can be worse than that?" Lydia raised her eyebrows.   
"I slept with Scott last night." He said quickly.   
"You what?" She shrilled, "Can you say that one more time? I think I might have heard wrong. Did you say you had sex with Scott?"   
"Yeah. Like hard druken sex. And he doesn't really regret it. We're in some weird affair now." Stiles rubbed his neck.  
"I honestly can't fucking believe you." She sighed, "He's married! Married. I love sleeping with guys. But I'm not dumb. I won't sleep with a fucking married guy. That's really really bad. What about his wife? She's a..uh....really good person."   
"You know his wife?" Stiles asked.  
"Yeah..." Lydia shrugged, "She's really nice. And Scott is a good guy. You can't do this to them."   
"I'm sorry Lydia. But he's..." Stiles couldn't come up with a good thing to say. She was right. She was so right. "I like him so much that at this point I don't even care. If Scott was happy with his wife, he wouldn't cheat."  
"I cannot fucking believe you. I know that you can be outrageous. But. This is a new low, even for you." Lydia sighed, "So what are you going to do?"  
"I'm gonna keep seeing him." He mumbled. No way in hell that he would tell her that Allison was pregnant. Lydia would probably hate him even more.   
"Well. I'll support you but only because you're my best friend. It doesn't mean that what you're doing isn't shitty. It's not some cute thing that happens. It's going to end up hurting someone." Lydia sighed.   
“You think I don’t know that?” He frowned, “I know what I’m getting into. I know how shitty I am. And I’m sure he knows as well. I… Just want to be with him.”  
“I get that you want to. Maybe you just tell his wife so that they’ll break up eventually. She’s not the kind of person who will stay with a cheater.”  
Stiles sighed, “But Scott isn’t the kind of guy that you can just leave. You know?”   
“Yeah. I thought he was a good guy. But maybe he’s just not.” Lydia mumbled, getting up off the bed, “But I’m serious. If you really want to be with him, then you have to get the wife out of the way.”  
“Like, kill her? I’ll do it if I have to.” He nodded.   
Lydia rolled her eyes, looking at him. She started to play with her hair, “Don’t kill her, you idiot. That’s the last thing you want to do!” She sat back down, ‘I’m just saying. Put stuff if their house that will get them into a fight. Something that will get them to break up on their own. Then, Scott won’t suspect a thing, and neither will Allison.”   
“That could go badly. Scott’s gotta break up with her on his own terms. That’ll show me that I know he actually wants to be with me.” Stiles admitted, “Since you’re one of my best friends, I can tell you that after having sex with him, I kind of like him.” He smiled.  
“Well, duh. Of course you like him. You want more from him than you can get, right? You want him all for yourself. You want to live at his house with him, have his babies…” Lydia smirked as she trailed off.  
“Shut the fuck up.” Stiles laughed a bit. Most of those were true. He did want to actually be with him. He was a fucking idiot for ever thinking that he wouldn’t get feelings for that asswipe. He was so so fucking screwed. He was digging himself too deep. He should have just pushed Scott away when he originally wanted to fuck him, like any normal person would. He wanted to date Scott for real. He couldn’t picture being with anyone else at this point. He couldn’t lie to himself any longer. Maybe he’s always had feelings like this for Scott. He’s just constantly been in denial.   
“It’s true though. Okay, enough of this. Let’s just watch tv or something, alright?” Lydia smiled.   
“Yeah. I wanna get him off my mind right now.” He sighed, and licked his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

After only two weeks, Stiles had completely fallen for Scott. He never ever wanted it that way. It was dangerous. He wasn’t in love. Not even close yet. But Stiles had became obsessed. It was to the point of no return. He knew that Scott didn’t feel the same. He thought that Scott liked him too, but he was wrong. Scott refused to even think about leaving his wife. When Stiles asked him again about it, he said absolutely not. Before hand, Scott said he would eventually. But now, he said no. Then why was he even still having this affair with Stiles? Maybe he just had a nice ass or something. Or he was just trying to be nice.   
Scott was on his knees with Stiles’s cock in his mouth. His head was bobbing fast, and his tongue was rolling around his cock. Even though Scott had barely ever sucked a cock before Stiles, he was a fucking pro at it. He knew all of Stiles’s spots that were the most pleasurable. He would stroke whatever his mouth could reach. Sometimes he would even take the whole thing down his throat.   
Stiles gripped his hair, moaning loudly. Stiles had been hanging out with Scott and his wife. As soon as she was called in to work, Scott was on his knees. Before Stiles could even react, that’s when Scott had started to suck his cock.   
“Scott...I’m gonna cum…” Stiles whined, “Please…” He tugged on Scott’s hair more.  
“Watch the hair.” Scott frowned when he pulled back, “That hurts, you know.”   
“I know. Sorry, I’m sorry.” Stiles nodded. Scott went back to his cock, until Stiles finally came hard into his mouth.   
Scott swallowed and smiled, “I can never get bored of that. Never ever.”  
“Well good. I like it when you suck my cock. Your lips are nice.” He smiled.  
“They’re...nice? You’re so deep. You should write a poem with your great words, Robert Frost.” Scott chuckled.   
“Oh stop.” he rolled his eyes and sat on the couch, “Ride my dick once it gets hard again.”   
“We’ve talked about this, Stiles.” Scott sighed, “I can’t let you fuck me. You know that I can’t risk my wife finding me walk weird. Or notice my asshole is different during sex.”   
“I know.” He looked down. He forgot that Scott still had sex with his wife. He bit his lip, “We can buy you a dildo and tell your wife that you like it up the ass. Please, Scott.”   
“I...I guess so.” Scott nodded, getting on the couch as well, cuddling next to Stiles. It was stuff like that, that made Stiles wonder whether Scott cared for him.”Do you actually care about me?” He asked.   
“Of course I do. I care a lot about you.” Scott smiled.  
“Then why won’t you leave your wife? You said you would not too long ago. But now you refuse to even talk about it.” Stiles mumbled, “You’re an amazingly nice guy. Why do you still stay with both of us?’  
“Because. I’ve loved you for years, and...Allison is pregnant.” He admitted. Scott...loved him? Like...love love? What else had Scott been hiding from him?  
“I knew about Allison. I saw that she was pregnant only minutes after she found out.” Stiles sighed.  
“You knew? And you didn’t bother to tell me? Or stop our relationship?” Scott frowned.  
“Like I would tell you? That’s something you and your wife need to work through together.” Stiles frowned, “And I can’t stop our relationship. I like it way too much. It’s the first time anyone’s actually paid attention to me. I mean, people do, but not like you do. You make me feel great, man. And if you just want to end it, whatever, that’s up to you.”   
“I don’t know, Stiles. I’ll figure it out. For now, I need you as a distraction. You’re my best friend.” Scott sighed and kissed him, “I just need you.”  
“Well. At least I know I’m more than just your bitch.” Stiles said softly, “I was so afraid of that being the truth. Like…” He let out a breath, “Your baby is more important than me. Focus on that.”  
“My baby won’t come for months. Like I said. I need a distraction from you for now. Once the baby is here, I’ll divorce her and ask for custody.” Scott said. Stiles was surprised by that. Scott was actually saying he would leave Allison in just like a year.   
“Really? Are you sure you can do something like that? You are Scott Mccall after all. You can’t possibly be that mean.” Stiles laughed, “You’re the guy that cares way too much. You care too much to just leave your wife after a kid. If it was before the kid, it would be a whole different story.”  
“I want the kid in my life, and their mom’s. But I don’t want the kid to live with our relationship. Allison and I have had a horrible relationship the past few years. She’s always at work. She’s never home. We constantly fight with each other over stupid stuff, and we sometimes sleep in separate rooms. It’s falling apart as it is. I guess she thinks that a baby will help us. But it won’t. I want whats best for the kid.” Scott nodded, “I’ve never told anyone about this.” he looked at the floor and looked like he had more on his mind than he said. Like there was something that he wanted to add about it, but he pushed it away.   
“I understand now. You have a failing marriage. Big whoop. Don’t complain to me about it.” he shook his head, “So that’s why you don’t care about cheating on her?” he asked.  
“What makes you think that I don’t care about cheating on her? I care about you. My relationship isn’t going too well and you’re the big good thing in my life.” Scott shrugged, “And I get lonely. So you’re a big help to me.” he kissed Stiles, “Now. Sex?”   
“Alright, fine.” Stiles laughed and moved to Scott’s lap. Stiles kissed him again, making it rougher and sloppier. He could never get tired of having sex with him.   
Scott wrapped his arms around his neck, grinding against him. Stiles was already naked, so that made it easier. Stiles got off Scott a few moments later. He hummed, “Clothes off. We can’t have sex if you’re not naked. “ he smirked.   
“Well, duh. I’ll get to it, bro” Scott took his shirt off. Damn, Stiles loved his abs so much. They were absolutely perfect. Stiles didn’t actually have abs, but he wasn’t exactly weak either. Once Scott was actually naked, Stiles sat on his lap again.   
“Damn. I can feel how hard your cock is already, Stiles. You’re basically desperate for me. But I’m gonna make you work for it. I won’t even move my hips. You have to do it all on your own.” Scott kissed at his neck.  
Stiles whined, “That actually takes work though. I’m the weakling here.”   
“Oh boo hoo. If you really want to get fucked, you have to work for it. How do you ever expect to top with an attitude like that.” He chuckled.   
Stiles sighed. He was technically right, “But. You’re gonna prep me. It’s kind of hard to do that on my own.”   
“Alright, Fine.” Scott nodded, “Go get the lube. You know where it is.”  
Stiles got off him and headed upstairs to get the lube that they had hidden. Stiles went back downstairs and handed it to Scott.  
“Let’s go. My ass is totally ready and stuff.” Stiles got back on his lap. Scott laughed a bit and pushed a finger into him carefully. He pumped the finger, which gave Stiles the chills. He moaned, “Oh my god...You can do more than that dude.”   
“I know. Is it illegal to want to go slower?” He chuckled, pushing in a second finger to go along with it. He thrust them, stretched them, and twisted them until he felt like Stiles would be ready. He pulled his fingers out. “I forgot to ask for a condom. We can just clean you off with a shower.” He winked.   
“Yeah yeah. Just let me freaking ride you already.” Stiles chuckled. He got the lube from Scott, and put it all over his cock. He slowly sunk down on it. “Oh fuck yes.” Stiles groaned, “Fucking love that stretch baby.” he slowly started moving his hips once he felt that he was ready.   
“Ride me harder than that. I want to go to bed tonight with the memory of this.” Scott sighed with pleasure.   
“I do what I want, ass.” Stiles laughed, and then groaned once he started to move faster. He gripped Scott’s shoulders and moved faster. He had never actually did this all on his own before, and so far, he was pretty good. He continuously moaned Scott’s name, feeling his cock slide in and out of him. He was in fucking heaven. Nothing could beat the feeling of having Scott inside him. Not even god damn pizza was better than this.   
“Fucking ride that cock.” Scott moaned, scratching at Stiles’s back. Stiles could tell that Scott was having a lot of trouble because he couldn’t buck up into him like he normally did. Stiles leaned down to kiss him, blocking out his higher pitched moans.   
Stiles started bouncing at this point. He wanted to find his sweet spot so that he could feel so much better. Once he found it, he pulled back from the kiss, “Oh, shit. Scott!” He cried out, “Fuck fuck fuck!”   
“Love the noises you make. They’re so fucking hot.” Scott groaned, “I could listen to you for days.”  
“I’ll…” Stiles gasped, “Make you a mixed tape…”   
Scott laughed at that, moving his hands so he could dig into his hips. It hurt Stiles a little bit, but he didn’t actually give a flying fuck about that. He felt so close already. Who knew that he could feel this good, even though he was the one in charge. He could do great things when he wasn’t lazy.  
“Stiles...I’m gonna cum…” Scott breathed, “You feel so so good.”   
“Me too.” Stiles moved a hand so that he could stroke himself as well, orgasming only a couple moments later. Scott followed and dug his fingers even deeper into his hips.   
Stiles panted, “We should totally do that some other time…”  
“Yeah. Shower?” Scott asked. Stiles pulled back a bit to look at him. He was so beautiful. Especially with the sweat on his brow. His mouth was open a bit so that he could breath heavily. He wanted to kiss those dumb lips all the time. He just wanted to claim them as his own. He leaned down and pecked them, and got off.  
"Damn it. I hate when we don't use a condom. I can feel your cum like leaking out of me. It's nasty." Stiles groaned.   
Scott rolled his eyes, leaning down and cleaning him off with a tissue from the box next to them. "You're so needy." He shook his head.   
"Thanks. Let's go take a bath. So then it'll be easier to have more sex, right?" He smiled.   
"Yeah." Scott took his hand and lead him upstairs. Damn it, Stiles couldn't take him. Even when they were on their way to even more sex, he had to be polite. Asshole.   
“So….” Stiles started, “I haven’t taken a bath at your house yet. Is it nice?” He asked, starting up conversation.  
“Of course. I’m not going to be a rich guy without an awesome bathroom.” Scott chuckled and lead him into the bathroom.   
“Yeah. It is pretty rad.” Stiles looked around the room. It looked fancy. The marble was dark black, with white specks. It had very a lame ass toilet. Nothing special. But he wasn’t surprised. Rich people didn’t really need the greatest thing to shit in. As long as it could hold the poop, it was good. Stiles specifically liked the bathtub. It was huge! It could probably fit five people in it. It was basically like a hot tub. But it was a bathtub. Stiles was in love with it at first sight.   
“I’m gonna sneak into your house a lot now. I just want to use your bathtub all the time. And I hate bathing.” Stiles grinned.   
“Do what you want. As long as Allison doesn’t catch you.” Scott smiled, turning on the water.  
“Aw yeah.” Stiles crossed his arms and smiled again, “You better let me come in here.” He sat on the edge of the bathtub, “So….do you have bubbles?”  
“Yeah. I have some blueberry smelling ones in the cabinet.” Scott shrugged. The more that Stiles was around Scott, the more this all felt like some kind of Great Gatsby thing. Except with a lot of differences. He was thinking along the lines of the poorish guy who was practically in love with his rich ass neighbor. He hadn’t actually read the book. He just knew that his friend said that was basically what the Great Gatsby was about. There was also the side chick that Gatsby liked. Along with car crashes and parties and shit. The more Stiles thought about it, the more it kind of made sense. He laughed a little bit.  
“What is it?” Scott asked him.  
“It’s nothing. You wouldn’t really get it.” he smiled and sighed. He looked down at the water, “How long does this usually take to fill?” he asked, looking through the cabinet. There was so much stuff in here. It was mainly girl soaps, but he eventually found the bubble bath. He brought it over to Scott. “Here you go.”  
“Thanks.” Scott added it to the water, “It doesn’t take that long. I would say ten minutes at the most.” he shrugged.  
“Cool. Gives us enough make out time.” he smiled.   
“No. It gives us enough time to just chill out. We can make out and have sex when we’re in the bath. Can’t we have like ten minutes to just talk like normal people?” Scott shrugged.  
“Said the guy who put his mouth on my dick as soon as his wife left the house.” Stiles mumbled.  
“Okay. Well that’s different.” Scott laughed  
“How?” Stiles smirked.   
“Because I was super horny and desperate to touch you at that point. Now, we’re calm, so we have time to just chill.” He smiled.  
“But what if I am super horny and desperate to touch you?” Stiles hummed, “I’m beating you at your own game here, Scotty.”   
“Oh, fuck you.” Scott chuckled and kissed him quickly. He pulled back after a second, “There. Now you’ve had a makeout session. Can’t I try to get to know you a little better? Our relationship is basically just sex. I want to know more about you. I want to know about Stiles, not Stiles’s dick. Just something. Like, where are you planning on going to for college?” he asked.  
“Wherever my dad went to learn to be a cop. I want to be like him. He’s a really good sheriff, and I want to learn from him. It’s lame to aspire to be like your dad, but that’s how it’s gonna be. I’m nothing really that special.” Stiles shrugged, “So many people want to become like scientists and shit, but that’s not really for me. My best friend is a fucking genius, and even with her help I just hate stuff like that.”  
“Just because you don’t like the normal school subjects doesn’t mean you’re not special. Everyone is good at something. And you’re good at a lot of things. You could be a really detective. I’ve talked to your dad. He said you’re really good at figuring out things. I know you help him a lot. That’s so cool to me. I was really shitty at lacrosse at first, believe it or not.”   
“Are you serious? You’re on the olympic team though.” Stiles laughed, “I can’t even imagine you being bad at it.”   
“I was! And then my junior year, something changed in me. Someone gave me this like pep talk, and I worked out like there was no tomorrow. Eventually, I got really good at it. So, you just have to find what you like and stick with it, man.” Scott rubbed his back.  
“You’re too nice. No one ever talks to me like this. They think I’m just some lazy kid who hates to do his homework. Knowing you were shitty is making me feel a lot better.” Stiles laughed, “Way too fucking nice for me, dude.”  
“That’s true. You’re a little smart ass.” Scott chuckled.  
“It’s like an angel and satan himself are dating.” Stiles laughed.  
“You do know that would be incest, right? Lucifer was an angel….and all angels are brothers and sisters.” Scott smiled.  
“And you fucking call me the smart ass.” Stiles rolled his eyes, “I knew that. I was just...nevermind. Fuck off.”  
“Aw. Don’t be like that.” Scott smiled and kissed his cheek, “Do you want warm water or hot water?” he moved his hand down to test the water.  
“I want it to be so hot that it’ll kill a lobster.” Stiles smirked.  
“Warm it is.” Scott smiled, turning the water up a bit.  
“I’m like one hundred percent serious. I like the water to be scalding.” Stiles turned the water up more.  
“Well, I don’t want to burn my skin.” Scott turned the water down a little bit.  
“Whatever, your majesty.” Stiles crossed his arms, “I’m kidding though. I mean, I like it as hot as you can make it, but I’ll be fine. Just make it really warm.”   
“I like it really warm anyway.” Scott kissed him gently, “I love you.”  
“That’s cool.” Stiles smiled, “Why do you love me?” He asked, seemingly like it was nothing. But his mind was racing. He didn't believe Scott at all. He was in shock at this point, hiding it with a smile.   
“I don’t know. Well, I mean, you’re one of the best guys I know. You’re really passionate, and you treat me like a real person. Everyone stays around me because they like that I’m kind of famous, or because I’m rich. You don’t give a shit that my name is known, or that I’m rich. You’re with me for me. I mean, sure, you like my dick. But I think it’s more than that with you, you know? And I always liked how you don’t give a shit about what other people feel, you know? I don’t know. I just love you, Stiles. It’s just that feeling that I get whenever I’m around you. I can’t get bored of you at all.” Scott smiled, “I’m pretty lame. I know what you’re going to say, so you don’t have to tell me how cheesy I am.”  
“Dang. I mean, I don’t love you yet. But...I know I can eventually. I’m still a kid. I’m not exactly sure what love is yet. You’ve had experience.” Stiles looked down, “I don’t know what it’s supposed to feel like. I don’t even know what to think of it..." he bit his lip and stared at his lap, “Is it supposed to like….hurt?”  
“It feels like this; Whenever you see the person, you want to just melt. You never want to leave their side. Whenever you’re away, you rely on knowing that it’s not going to be like that forever to make you happy. You just want to kiss them all night, and you hate to see them be sad.” Scott shrugged. Stiles nodded, not responding. He couldn’t find the words to answer, to respond. He hadn’t ever heard love described, especially not like that. Scott invoked those feelings in him, but he wasn’t ready to talk about them, or analyze them.  
They were awkwardly silent for about another five minutes. Then, they slipped into the bathtub. It felt so good that Stiles let out a soft moan. “It’s so warm. Damn…..”   
“I thought that you wanted it to be scalding.” He smirked.  
“Well I mean….I just...it feels nice.” Stiles smiled. Thank Jesus that they were off the topic of love. It was going to give Stiles a headache if they kept that up. He didn’t want to think about being in love with a guy who was married and expecting a baby. It was shitty just to have sex with him. But to be in love with him or something? It was just unthought of. It was such an extreme taboo, and yet here they were.   
He moved so he was sitting on Scott’s lap, with his head on his shoulder. He sighed softly, “I feel so calm right now.” he lied.   
“Me too. I always feel so much calmer with you than I do with Allison. Nothing against her. But man.” he smiled, “You’re just a relaxing person.”  
Stiles laughed out loud, “Flattery is gonna get you nowhere, Scott. You know that I’m the opposite of calming.”   
“No. I mean, you don’t have calming personality. You just make me feel like I belong. I feel relaxed around you.” he smiled, trailing his knuckles up and down, over the knobs of Stiles’ spine. “I mean it.”  
“Whatever you say. Now...Weren’t we going to have sex in the bath?” He hummed, “We could do it like this.”  
“Stiles, we need lube.” Scott shook his head and kissed his neck, “Just hand jobs and kissing.” He slowly moved his hand over to Stiles’s cock. He started stroking it gently, rubbing the head with his thumb. Stiles moaned softly. He wasn't expecting Scott to just go out at it. He turned his head so he could kiss Scott. Their kiss was heated, their tongues pushing against each other. Stiles moved so he was straddling Scott's hips. He started to grind their hips together. Scott moaned even louder, "Stiles...You feel so good. So good."   
"You feel good too. Shit. I just want your cock inside me. Please. Please, Scott. I'll get up to get the lube." He moaned, "Damn it."  
"Okay. Okay. Go get the lube then." Scott panted, "You win."   
Stiles got up to get the lube. Scott started stroking his cock as he watched Stiles go. Stiles came back, "That's right. You know you wanna fuck me. Does this work with water?" He asked.   
Scott nodded, "We use it in the pool. Now hurry up before I end up coming."  
Stiles quickly went over and put the lube on his cock. "I don't need prepping because we just fucked." He sunk down on his cock and gasped. "That's it. That's it Scott."   
Scott moaned, "You feel so perfect around me." He gripped Stiles's hips and helped him move quickly, "Your ass is perfect. It's like it was made for my cock."   
"You fucking bet it, Scott." It was so easy to forget that they were cheating, that Scott was married, that this was wrong when they were like this, usually. Except this time. He didn't know why but he couldn’t do it. He felt his chest get tight and his breath leave in a gush, all the signs of a panic attack. He wanted to scream. He...never reacted like this. But he starting thinking about everything while they were fucking. He nearly slipped in his thrashing to get away, to get off Scott, desperate and afraid suddenly, "I....I can't do this. I'm sorry." He said and stumbled out of the room. He found his clothes and shoved them on, ignoring Scott’s calls as he went home   
He got into his room and laid down. Whoa. That all happened way too fast. He was scared. Scott would probably be mad at him now.   
'I'm sorry. I just freaked out. I need time.' He texted to Scott. He slowly took deep breaths. He almost never had scenes like this until he started sleeping with Scott. He just felt so bad about everything. If Allison and Scott ended up getting a divorce, it would have been his fault. He honestly didn't care about what happened with their relationship, but Scott would get upset. He just wanted what was best for Scott. He was selfish and wanted Scott for himself. But he just wanted Scott to be happy too.   
He got a text back from Scott, 'It's cool. It would be nice to get a little warning next time.' Stiles didn't reply he just sighed and pushed his face against his pillow. Once he calmed himself a bit, he got out his phone and called Lydia.  
“Hey, Stiles. What’s up?” Lydia answered.  
“Hey. I’m kind of freaking out a bit. I’m having another panic attack because of all of this.” Stiles said quickly, “I just...I feel like complete shit. He told me that he loves me.”  
“He what! You can’t actually believe him.” Lydia replied, sounding a bit angry, “He’s just saying shit like that to get in your pants. Whether or not you think he’s not that kind of guy, a lot of guys are. That’s just how guys are. Especially guys who cheat on their wives. If his marriage really was that bad, he would have broke up with her instead of cheating with you. Unless...maybe she’s cheating too? And he’s using you as some form of revenge.” Lydia suggested.  
“That would make sense.” he hummed, “It actually makes a lot of sense. I would just need to find out for myself. Maybe I’ll talk to him in a few days and try to get the truth out of him.” Stiles smirked. He was starting to feel better. If Allison was having an affair, it would make him feel better and worse. Better, cause he wouldn’t feel so bad about being at fault, and worse because he would feel used.   
“That’s my boy. Listen, I have to go. Be good for me, Stiles.” Lydia hung up after Stiles said his goodbyes. Stiles had the perfect plan.


	5. Chapter 5

Scott was in too deep. It was a few days after Stiles left, and he was just laying in bed. He hadn't seen Stiles since then. Allison walked in and smiled, "Hey. I'm sorry I took so long. You don't mind, right?" She smiled.   
"No. I was just catching up on my shows. How was work." He smiled.   
"It was good. Boring as usual." She smiled, "When are you guys going to start training?" She sat next to him. As awkward as the relationship Scott had with Stiles was, it wasn't as bad as his relationship with Allison. Lately, both of them had been hostile with each other. The baby seemed to be the only reason why they still talked. Scott found out about her affair with his friend Isaac, but she didn't know it yet. He was the last guy that Scott would think that she'd have sex with. The way he found out was so shitty. He wouldn’t dare tell Stiles about Allison’s affair. He didn’t want Stiles to feel like he was used just for that.   
He could remember the day he found out like it was just a few hours ago.

It was about three days before he started his affair with Stiles. Scott walked home from practice to find out that Allison wasn’t even home. She had left a note on his bed that simply stated that she was at work again. When wasn’t Allison at work? Scott was often lonely when she was gone. He would occasionally get calls from her, which would be the highlight of his day. He made himself some soup and sat down at the couch.   
He heard his phone go off. He quickly took it out of his pocket and smiled when he saw that it was from Allison. “Hey babe. I just made some soup, so you can have some when you get home.” he smiled, “I made your favorite. And I’m watching Pulp Fiction without you. I know I promised to watch it with you. I just couldn’t wait any longer.”  
“Right right. I’m sorry.” Allison sighed, “I won’t be home for a while. Maybe later on tonight. I’m gonna go shopping for a while. I’m so sorry I haven’t been at home so much lately. I love you a lot.”   
“Oh.” he felt his heart sink, and his smile fall, “It’s fine. I get it. You’re bringing in more money for us when I don’t work as much. But can’t you just say no to the working every once in a while?” he sighed.  
“It’s not exactly a job that I can just say no to, Scott. I’m dedicated, and I want to help people. I promise that I’ll get some vacation days in a little bit.” Allison said gently, almost like she forced herself to say it.   
“Is work stressing you out? Maybe you should just head home or something.” Scott bit his lip, “I’m worried that you’re overworking yourself.”   
“I’m not. I promise, Scott. I’m perfectly fine. I love you. I was just calling to check up on you and tell you that I won’t be home for a while tonight.” Allison replied.   
“Alright. I love you too.” Scott smiled, “Bye, sweetheart. When you do get home, just kiss me and I’ll wake up for you.”   
“Bye, Scott.” Allison didn’t say anything after that. Scott thought she hung up, but didn’t. He could faintly hear her voice, “I just finished calling him. I really hate when you make me do that in front of you. It makes me feel dirty, and not in the good way either.”   
“Well.” Another voice said. It sounded like another male voice. It was almost like Isaac’s. “You could have just texted him. I didn’t tell him you had to call him. Especially literally after we just finished fucking. You know?” It was definitely Isaac.   
Scott felt his entire body go numb. He must have not been hearing what he was saying right. Maybe Isaac and Allison were just fucking around with Scott.   
“I know. Does that turn you off from round two?” Allison chuckled.   
“Not at all. Makes me feel a bit hotter knowing that you just talked to him.” Isaac almost purred.   
“Don’t be an ass, Isaac. He is my husband. And he’s your best friend.” Allison mumbled.  
“I know. I’m only kidding. It’s not my fault that I’ve been here for you this past year when he isn’t ready to be.” At that point, Scott quickly hung up. He stared at the wall. He knew that that point that they didn’t know that Allison didn’t actually hang up. He swallowed the huge lump in his throat. He couldn’t move. He wanted to scream, pound the couch, or just go to Isaac’s place and punch him square in the face. How could he be so fucking stupid to not see this? How could he be so blind to realize that their marriage wasn’t perfect. They were going to have their anniversary soon? He felt like complete shit. When he could finally react correctly, he let out a few loud curses, along with kicking over his tray table with his soup on to the floor. He needed to hear the sound of the bowl break and the soup spill over the floor.  
He didn’t give a fucking shit that he would seem like a drama queen. He heard his whole life break apart in only a small conversation. His perfect life wasn’t as perfect as he thought. Of course the two of them argued more than they cuddled, but that was because Allison was never home. Scott eventually threw up once he realized that whenever Allison was at ‘work overtime’, she was just with Isaac. For an entire year, he was stupid enough to believe it.   
This just made everything worse when Allison told him that she was pregnant. He acted like the happiest guy in the world, but he felt disgusted. What if that kid wasn’t his? What if he would have to raise a kid who wasn’t even his. Scott also felt even more guilty at this point, knowing that he had cheated as well. His life was so fucking messed up, and he just pretended that he was happy to both of them. He acted like he was on their side for both of them, when in reality, he had been falling apart for so long. He was very good at acting like the person he was with wanted him to act. He just wanted his loved ones to be happy. Even though he felt gross when he was around Allison, he still loved her to pieces.   
Scott snapped out of his memories and wrapped his arms around her, "How about I make some dinner and we can watch that movie we've been meaning to watch?"   
"Maybe. What would you make?" She smiled.   
"Some lasagna." He rubbed her back, "And we can have some much needed sex. Right?"   
"I'm pregnant. I'm not going to have sex when I'm pregnant." She shook her head.   
"But we had sex a few weeks ago." He frowned.   
"Yeah. But I just don't want to upset the baby." She shook her head, "I'll give you a blow job though."  
"Good enough." He smiled.   
"That's only if your lasagna is good." She teased and got up.   
He followed her downstairs and got out all of the ingredients. He sang a little bit as he cooked. She watched him, singing along occasionally.   
"Do you want a boy or a girl?" She asked.   
"I would be fine with either." He replied, "I would love them no matter what."  
"Me too. But I really want a boy." She smiled, "Then he could look just as handsome as you." She kissed his cheek, "I'll go set up the movie."   
“Thanks babe.” Scott nodded and focused on cooking. His phone went off.  
‘Wanna hang out?’ It was a text from Stiles.   
'Can't. I'm hanging out with my wife.' Scott replied.   
'Oh. Awkward. Cause I'm in your room rn.' Scott rolled his eyes when he saw the text.  
'Then just go home.' Scott sighed.   
'Boo. I wanna see you. Come up here for a minute.' Stiles's text said.   
"I'll be right back baby." He put sauce on his shirt, "I need to change my shirt." He said to Allison. He ran upstairs to his room.   
"Hey! I didn't think you would come." Stiles smiled.   
"Well I got sauce on my shirt. Where have you been the past few days?" Scott asked. Stiles went over to him and kissed him, "Sorry. I've just been busy." Stiles hummed and sat on the bed.   
Scott had no clue what was on the kid's mind. He was all over the place, "Well. We can't do anything. My wife is home. If you can be patient, you can wait in here until I text you. Then, go in the closet. Once Allison is asleep, we can sneak downstairs and do something if you want. You can use my tv if you want." Scott shrugged.   
Stiles kissed him, "Sounds good. You have an awesome as fuck TV. So it's all good to me." He hummed.   
"Alright." He changed his shirt, letting Stiles watch him, “Quit looking at me like I’m a Van Gogh painting and you’re an art teacher.”  
“The fuck does that even mean?” Stiles asked.  
“Just...nevermind. I’ll see you later.” Scott shook his head.  
"Seeya. Have fun with your wife." Stiles mumbled and turned the tv on. Scott smiled and headed back downstairs to continue cooking. He just had to be extra careful now. Any wrong moves could get Allison mad at him. Though, what would be so wrong with that? It would be payback to her. But no. Scott couldn't do that to her. He didn't want her to hurt like he did. Even if it meant that they were even. Cheating was bad enough. But properly making her find out about his affair was worse.   
He hummed as he cooked, occasionally looking back at Allison. Allison looked happy waiting for him. He put the lasagna in the over and moved over to sit with her.   
"So. We can start the movie now and take a break once it's time to eat." He smiled, kissing her neck.   
She nodded, "That sounds good to me." She turned the movie on. The two of them watched in an awkward silence until the beeping for the oven. “I’ll get it.” Allison got up to get it out.  
‘This is all so awkward.’ Scott texted to Stiles.  
‘I knew it.’ Stiles replied.  
‘It’s so hard to bear. It’s like you being here is making me feel uncomfortable.’ Scott sent.  
‘I guess I have that effect on people.’ Scott rolled his eyes at that comment and put his phone away. She set up tray tables and set down the plates for each of them.   
“Neat. How romantic.” Scott teased.  
“It was your idea.” She laughed, “So don’t go insulting me, Scott.”  
“Whatever.” he kissed her cheek and started eating. He was a bad cook, but when it came to Italian food, he wasn’t half bad. After another hour, the two of them were upstairs in their room. Scott felt super uncomfortable because he knew Stiles was watching the two of them from the closet. He probably wished that he was in Allison’s spot. Scott wished Stiles was there too. Allison kissed him deeply, cupping at his cheeks. After a minute of kissing, Scott pulled away.  
“I can’t do this. I can’t.” Scott said, shaking his head. He was feeling guilty. And when it was finally time for them to get intimate, he felt so uncomfortable. He didn’t want to do this anymore. Of course he loved her, but it just didn’t feel as good as it used to be. He felt so conflicted with himself.   
“Why? You were the one who wanted to do this.” Allison frowned, “Is there something on your mind. You look troubled.” There was almost a sarcastic tone in her voice when she said that.   
“I know. I have a confession.” Scott mumbled.  
“I already know about Stiles, if that’s what this is about.” She sighed, “You don’t have to strain yourself on it.”  
“You….you do?” Scott scooted back.   
“Of course I do. I think I know when my husband is cheating on me.” She frowned, “I know you, Scott. You can’t hide anything from me.”  
“Then how come you haven’t left me?” He asked, looking like he was getting ticked off, “Why didn’t you leave me in the first place after you cheated on me?” Now Stiles was going to know about Allison’s affair. He hoped that he wouldn’t take it badly.  
“Becuase. We have the baby and I thought we could still be happy. Did you sleep with Stiles solely because I slept with Isaac?” She asked.  
“That was part of it. I guess our marriage is just kind of fucked.And I do like Stiles a lot. Even before I found out. It’s just...” Scott groaned, “I’m sorry. It didn’t exactly turn out how we wanted.”  
“I mean, of course I’m pissed at you. But I get it. I cheated first, and I’m sorry. I know how it must have killed you…I could tell whenever I look at you. I’ve always known that you know.” She looked down, “But he just…”  
“You don’t realize how useless I felt when you did it.” Scott mumbled, “You don’t understand how fucked up it made me.”  
“I know. I should have just told you that I wasn’t feeling happy. I didn’t mean to hurt you like this. And you hurt me too. So we’re even.” Allison sighed, getting up, “I...I think that it’s It’s for the best that we take a break.” She looked away so that Scott couldn’t see her face, but Scott knew that Stiles could.   
“But. Come on.” Scott looked at her, “We have to talk about this more.”  
“No. Not right now. It’s going to turn into a fight. I don’t like arguing with you. Please. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Allison fixed her hair and wiped her eyes.   
“I promise. I won’t start screaming or anything.” Scott stood up and took her hand. He was so conflicted and he wanted to rip his eyes out. On one hand, he was so unhappy being with her like this. But on the other hand, it was Allison. He wasn’t expecting this all to happen so quickly and all of the sudden.   
“Just let me go. I’ll be back in the morning.” Allison tugged her hand away. She left the room quickly after that. After a moment, Stiles came out of the closet.  
“Holy shit. That was awkward but also pretty awesome.” Stiles laughed.  
“Awesome? I’m probably going to end up getting a divorce.” He almost yelled, “This isn’t what I want.”   
“What is it you want? Me or her? Because I’m the only one here who seems to be with you without cheating on you. You knew that she was cheating on you and you stayed with her? Was it before the whole baby thing? I would have broken up with her on the spot.” Stiles sat down, “That’s me anyway. I guess some people can deal with someone cheating. I’m just not that strong. It’s really hard to be with someone who’s married. But you won’t be married for much longer. We can be together without worry.” Stiles looked at the ground and kicked his feet, “I love you. It’s hard to say. But I do. You’re going to have to pick. Me. Or her.”   
“I don’t know. I have to think about it. Give me just a little time.” Scott sighed. Scott wasn’t used to this sort of pressure. He was pressured a lot, but not into making such a big choice like this. He could either stay with his wife and keep an awkward relationship, or date someone who was still in high school, that he only was with for less than two months. At this point, it was kind of obvious. But what if Stiles wanted to go to college? He wasn’t very good at long distance relationships. He felt a little bit more stress than usual. He deserved to feel so stressed.  
“After you and Allison talk, you pick. I hate to be that guy. But I’m getting sick of this shit. Now, are you going to have sex with me now or what?” Stiles crossed his legs.  
“Yeah.” Scott smiled and moved to kiss him gently.  
An hour later, after the two of them were done, they were laying in bed together. Scott didn’t know why he agreed to having sex with Stiles after he had just had a rough patch with Allison. Maybe it was just because he needed to let off a lot of stress that he had been feeling.  
“Dude. Is this going to be the first time we actually spend a night together?” Stiles asked, “Like slept in the same bed?”  
“I think so. It’s….nice.” Scott put the blankets over them and curled into Stiles, “Wanna spoon...bro.” he tried not to laugh.  
“Totally, man. But no homo.” Stiles cupped his hand over his mouth, “I’m going to be the big spoon thought.” He lightly pressed a kiss against Scott’s lips.   
“Fine.” Scott turned on his side and let Stiles wrap his arms around him. He closed his eyes and relaxed until he heard Stiles’s breathing even out. Then he fell asleep after him, feeling a lot happier than he should have felt at this point in time.   
The next morning, he woke up to his wife knocking on the bedroom door. He sighed and slipped his boxers on, shooing Stiles into the closet again.  
“Hey. Did you do some thinking last night?” Scott asked her as he opened the door. He looked at her. Her hair was messy, which basically told Scott that she was with Isaac last night. He wasn’t surprised, and surprising he wasn’t too upset about it.   
“I did do a lot of thinking.” She nodded and moved on to the bed, “The room smells like dried come.” She looked up at him and sighed, “I think we need to break up. This is unhealthy.”  
“But what about the baby? What about the years we spent together?” Scott asked, looking down and sighing again.  
“Listen. We can still raise the baby. We can still live together. But maybe...we can get a divorce and still see other people. You know what I mean? We can be like two friends who live with each other with their boyfriends and take care of their kid. I don’t know. I still want to be friends with you. I just don’t think being together is really going to work as much as we want it to.” Allison looked at him, “I love you. But this is for the best, right?”   
“Exactly. I think.” Scott nodded, “I get what you’re saying. Let’s try it while you’re still pregnant. If that doesn’t work….then we can just share custody of the kid. Or you can just take him. I want what’s best for them. So if that means that you keep them, I’m fine.”   
“Thank you for understanding. So...when do you want to make things official. I can leave for like a week so you can think about it better.” Allison said to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
“I think that would be good.” He forced himself to kiss her cheek , “Do you want breakfast? Stiles is here…”  
“I guessed that much. Sure…” She smiled. Scott could tell she was hurting. He knew that look in her eyes. She looked like she just wanted to break down and cry. He felt terrible, but he was glad that they came to an agreement. It just felt weird that they were together for so long and they were going to end it in this short of time. It was so fucked up. This isn’t how he expected it to end. But maybe now he would be much happier with Stiles.   
Stiles came out of the closet with a small smile, “Hey...Allison.” He quickly covered up his crotch. Stiles didn’t even bother to put his clothes on, “I’m sorry for the lack of clothing…”  
Allison just rolled her eyes and started going downstairs.  
“Nice going, dude.” Scott chuckled and kissed him, “This feels all wrong.” He mumbled.  
“What do you mean?” He asked, “This is good! You both cheated, you both mutually want to break up. And you’re both going to try to be there for the kid. I think this is a day well spent. I mean, we can be together and not feel messed up about it. We did end a marriage, but hey, you both cheated.”   
“You’re such an ass.” Scott shook his head with a tiny smile, “But I love you like that.” he kissed him gently.   
Stiles kissed back, “Are you sure that your wife isn’t going to kill me?” he asked, “I’m sure she’s about to just stab me.”  
“Oh shh. She’s just a little mad at you. I had an affair with you. But she won’t kill you or anything.” He chuckled, “Believe me.”  
“Alright. As long as you say it’s so. I believe me. Let me go get dressed. You should get dressed too. Boxers isn’t exactly the best outfit to wear around your now ex wife.” Stiles went to get his clothes on from off the floor.  
“Youre right. Yeah.” Scott slipped on some pants and a shirt, “That look good now?” He asked.  
“Beautiful.” Stiles took a deep breath, “Let’s go now, right?” Stiles looked so nervous. Now that Allison knows, Stiles must feel a lot more relaxed, but he was probably more nervous about how Allison would feel about him.   
Scott nodded and both of them headed downstairs. Allison was already cooking eggs when they got down. “Hey. I could have cooked.” Scott frowned, moving over to the kitchen.  
“Well, you were taking a long time.” Allison shrugged, “You like eggs, right Stiles?” She asked bitterly. So much for trying to live civily.  
“Yeah…” Stiles nodded, “I like them scrambled. Do you have cheese? I like it with cheese. The kind from cows and stuff.” Stiles said nervously. Scott could tell that he was forcing himself to be calm. He pretended like nothing was bothering him. Scott could see through his shit. Anyone could tell that it was bullshit. Stiles was nervous as fuck, and he couldn’t lie about that. It was just a thing that anyone would be nervous about.  
“Okay..?” She raised her eyebrows, “Scott, can you get the cheese for him?”   
“Yeah, sure.” Scott nodded awkwardly and got the cheese out for her.   
Stiles smiled, “Cool, thanks man.” He moved to the couch.  
“I’m not sure if I’m going to want Stiles to actually live with us. There’s just...something about him being here that’s not making me feel good. You understand what I mean?” Allison sighed, “He won’t live with us, right?” She asked.  
“Not at first. He still has to live with his dad so he can go to school.” Scott shrugged, “Don’t be so mean.”  
“You want me to be nice? Have you even been nice to Isaac since you found out? He tells me that you always brush him away during practice. So. I’m just reacting as a normal wife would around her husbands mistress.” she shook her head.  
“Okay, so maybe I haven’t been extremely fair to Isaac.” He noted, sitting on the counter, “Sorry. I guess we’ll just have to get used to this.”  
“I guess so. It’s my fault. I started it, I guess. I just don’t know if I can actually get used to him being around here.” Allison sighed. Scott looked over at Stiles, who didn’t seem to notice their conversation. He was too busy with the tv to even realize that they were talking about him. That was so typical of him.   
“It’ll take time to get used to this. That’s all.” Scott sighed, “I’m going to go sit with him. He’s probably stressed.”  
“Stiles like never gets stressed. His thing is that he always has some witty comeback and nothing seems to bother him.” Allison rolled her eyes.  
“You don’t get it. He gets stressed a lot. He doesn’t like to show it, but he does.” Scott nodded and headed over to sit next to him.  
“If I bother your wife so much, I can leave.” Stiles whispered.  
“Oh. You heard us? It’s not that. She’s just going to be mad for a long time. She can have Isaac over now, so she can deal with us.” Scott whispered back. He smiled and leaned over to kiss him, hoping that it would cheer him up a bit. He hoped that Allison’s words wouldn’t get to him.   
“I know.” Stiles sighed, “I don’t like her being here, so I guess that the two of us are even.” He mumbled. After a while, Allison came back with breakfast for all of them.   
“Can we watch something else?” She forced a smile.  
“Of course.” Scott passed her the remote before Stiles could throw it at her. This was going to take a lot of getting used to.


	6. Chapter 6

After 6 months passed, a lot had changed. Allison still despised Stiles, even though she had moved out to be with Isaac. The day that Allison moved out was basically the best day of Stiles’s life. He finally didn’t have to deal with her almost every day. The best thing was that Scott and Allison divorced, and Stiles moved in with Scott. It was all that Stiles wanted, if he was honest. He wanted to be with Scott without too much baggage added on to it. He felt happy with Scott.   
Of course they fought. But it was about stupid little things. That kind of stuff didn’t matter. What mattered, is that Scott was all Stiles’s. He didn’t have to worry about Scott’s ex. Of course he still had to deal with her. The whole baby thing was messing up with their time. Scott was always worried about the baby’s health. He always went to the doctor’s appointments, baby showers, parties, all of that shit. Was Stiles invited? No he wasn’t. He didn’t care too much for the baby, but he was offended that he wasn’t invited to anything. Stiles wasn’t even sure that the baby was Scott’s. However, Scott was too happy that he would be a dad, that he was in denial about it all. They would only find out when she gave birth. Allison was so pregnant that it looked like she was going to explode. It was almost funny how big she was. She was only about 8 months along and she looked like she was going to give birth any second.   
“Stiles. Allison just called. She wants to come over for dinner so that they can discuss baby names with us.” Scott said with his phone in his hands. Stiles was laying down in bed, watching TV.   
He looked up and scoffed, “Wow. They invited me to be a part of the conversation? I’m surprised. I’m always fucking left out and names is when they let me talk?”  
“I’m a little surprised too. No offense. Allison really just doesn’t like you. But Isaac convinced her to let you talk with us. Isaac doesn’t hate you. He thinks that you’re actually pretty cool.” Scott shrugged and laid next to him. He crawled on to Stiles’s lap and kissed his neck, “I’m sure Allison won’t listen to anything you say. But it’s still nice of her to at least pretend to include you.”   
Stiles hummed, “Yeah. It’s a girl, right?” He asked.  
“Yup. I’m not sure what to name her. I already have a name that I want to use, but if she knows the meaning behind it, she’ll never agree to it.” Scott mumbled.  
“What is it?” Stiles asked, “Or do you want me to wait?”   
“I’m gonna make you wait. I wanna see the look on your face when I say it. You gotta promise me that they can’t know the meaning behind it. She’ll literally never agree to it.” Scott moved to kiss his lips. Stiles was intrigued now. He knew that the name would have something to do with him. He hoped to god that it didn’t have anything to do with his birth name. That name was so bad, and unisex. That was all that he could think of that Allison wouldn’t like. Hell, Stiles didn’t want that kid to have to go through with something like that.   
“We’ll see then. I really hope that it’s not what I’m thinking about. I’ll literally kill you if what I’m thinking is true. I swear to god.” he mumbled, stripping Scott’s shirt off causally, “Let’s have some after lunch sex.”  
“We literally just ate. That’s usually a no no for anal sex, babe.” Scott chuckled, “But I’ll give you a blow job if you ask nicely.” he smirked.   
“Sounds like a plan to me. Though I’d really like to stick my dick in your ass.” He kissed down Scott’s chest, “Lay down. I’ll suck you off first.”  
Scott nodded, getting off Stiles and laying down on the bed. He undid his jeans and pulled them down, “We have sex so much, we shouldn’t even bother putting on clothes unless someone else is here.” Scott chuckled.  
“That’s true. But stripping and teasing you is so fun anyway.” Stiles smirked and rubbed at the bulge on his boxers. He slowly pulled his boxers down, “Man, you’re already hard. Did you come in here with a hardon for me?” he laughed and stroked Scott. He loved the moans that Scott would make whenever he stroked him. He would gently close his eyes and let out long breaths. His mouth would only barely open and let the noises come out. Sometimes Scott would open his eyes to look at Stiles, and it was so fucking hot.   
“Faster. Use your mouth, something.” Scott begged.  
“Someone seems a little desperate, huh.” Stiles laughed and licked a stripe from the base to the tip. He flicked his tongue over the head, and then swirled it. He hummed a song as he did it, glancing up at Scott. He met his eyes and the two of them moaned. Stiles started to take the head in his head, moving his lips teasingly slow. He became a really good cocksuckes after having a lot of practice with Scott. He had a huge dick, so there was a lot of room to practice with. He always felt so hot whenever he sucked him off, like he could do it for hours. Once he took more of him in, is when Scott would start getting louder.  
Scott’s moans whenever he was really getting a blow job were even better. He wouldn’t bother with keeping his eyes opened. They were squeezed tight and his mouth was open all the way. He would make loud noises and basically trash his entire body. He didn’t usually want to buck up and choke Stiles. He was a little rough, but not too bad. Occasionally, he would call out Stiles’s name.  
“Oh god. Stiles. I’m going to come. Right in your mouth.” Scott turned his head to the side, breathing heavily. Stiles smirked, going as deep as he could without choking. This was his favorite part. When Scott would get to his climax, he gripped Stiles’s hair. He tugged on it, ran his fingers through it, ball it in his hands. It was so fucking hot and it would make Stiles moan. Whenever Stiles moaned, it would send vibrations that would make Scott feel even more pleasure.   
“Stiles...I’m gonna…” he gasped and Stiles felt the liquid go down his throat. He pulled up and gasped for breath.   
“Jesus. You can’t even last like 4 minutes. That’s cute. I guess that I’m just that good, huh. You just love my mouth so much, right?” he smirked and wiped his mouth. Stiles fixed his hair, “And you were so violent with my hair this time. Jesus, you’re gonna end up ripping it all out eventually.” he chuckled.   
“Sorry. But that was just so good. You’re getting better than me at this.” Scott blushed a bit, “Okay. Lay down now. It’s your turn. I’m going to make you come in less time than me. I bet you.”   
“What are you gonna bet me? If I come after more time than you, you have to let me pick what’s for dinner. And I’ll pick something that I know Allison hates.” He smirked.  
“And if I win the bet, I’m going to pick something that I know you hate.” he smirked.  
“No. Hell no. No you are not. I know what you’re going to pick. Hell to the no, ass.” Stiles frowned.  
“Well. Then how about if you win, then you can pick what we have, and you can top for a week.” Scott shrugged.  
“You’re on. I’m going to last so long. You better pay attention to the time. It’s one right now. If I can make it to 1:05, then I win. Get it? Let’s go.” Stiles removed all his clothing and closed his eyes. Scott decided to be an asshole, and went right to sucking him off. Stiles was very different when he was getting a blow job. Scott usually held back as best that he could. Stiles moaned as loud as he could, he bucked as much as he wanted, and he tugged more than Scott did. Stiles only ended up lasting three minutes. It wasn’t fair. Scott decided to give it his all. That was technically cheating.  
“Fine, you win, asswipe. I hate you so much.” he frowned and got off the bed.   
Scott smiled, “I love you too.” he moved over and slapped Stiles’s ass.  
“Oh piss off. I’m going to shower. Join me if you want. Then I’ll go to the store to buy the stupid stuff for your dumb salad.” he shrugged and went into their bathroom. Scott joined him a few minutes later when Stiles was in the middle of washing his hair, “Nice of you to show up.” he smiled.  
“You’re welcome.” he smiled back, “And salad won’t be so bad. Chill.” Scott helped him put his shampoo in his hair with a hum.  
“I know. I just hate stupid salad. You know that I hate lettuce.” He frowned.  
“Then just take it out?” Scott shrugged, “Just eat the tomatoes and the cucumbers. I don’t know what to tell you, dude.” he chuckled.  
“That would be stupid. Can’t I just make myself something else, like soup?” Stiles asked.  
“Then I would have to make some for everyone. You can deal for just a day.” Scott chuckled and kissed his lips quick.  
“Fine fine.” Stiles rolled his eyes, “I’m gonna eat the shit out of all of the bread that you make. Cause you make bread even if we’re having sandwiches.”  
“I like bread. Sue me.” Scott chuckled and put shampoo in his own hair, “You need a hair cut. I miss your hair when it was almost shaved.”  
“I don’t. I like it like this. You can grab it better when we’re fucking.” He smirked and washed the rest of his hair out. He grabbed the body wash, “I mean, I could cut it if you want. But I’m going to freaking shave it all off so I’m bald.”   
“That’s not what I meant.” Scott chuckled and shook his head, “You’re an ass.”  
“I know. But you still love me.” he laughed.   
“I guess.” Scott smirked and got the body wash from Stiles, “I’m going to tidy up while you’re at the store. Our house is kind of a mess right now.”   
“That’s true. I could just help you clean when we got home. But whatever you want.” he shrugged.   
“It’ll be faster and more efficient if you just go out while I clean. And you can continue helping me when you get home.” Scott replied, rinsing both his hair and his body off next to Stiles.  
“That’s true. I guess. They’re coming at…?” Stiles asked.  
“Four. So we have about two and a half hours.” Scott nodded, “Can you go pick up that wine I really like too?”   
“The one that the store is 45 minutes away? Hell no.” Stiles shook his head.  
“Pretty please?” Scott made a mock pout face, glancing at Stiles.  
“Oh put your shitty face away. Fine fine. But you’re going to let me fuck you tonight. Cause if not, I’ll be pissed. I don’t deserve all this hate from you today, Scotty.” Stiles sighed and stepped out of the shower.  
“I’m not hating on you! Fine. If it makes you feel any better, we can have chili tonight. But you’ll have to buy the stuff, come back with it, and then go out for the wine. Then they’ll already be here and you can come in with the wine and they’ll love you more.” he smiled, “It’s a pretty good plan, if I say so myself.” he shrugged.   
“Fine. Whatever.” Stiles dried himself off and waited for Scott to come out, before going back into the bedroom. He picked out his clothes for the day. “I’m going to go after I’m done changing then.” Stiles mumbled and slipped on his jeans.  
“Alright. Have fun. I love you. And don’t get too mad at me today. I promise I’ll make it up to you. I mean it.” Scott sighed as he put his clothes on as well.   
“I know. I know.” Stiles nodded and left as soon as he put his clothes on. He didn’t understand why it was always his job to go shopping. Maybe it was because he wasn’t exactly the greatest cook in the world. But still. Scott should have thought of this before hand. Stiles didn’t want to have to pick up his stupid wine. He didn’t even like it. This is the kind of shit that he did for love.   
Once Stiles bought all of the stuff for chili, he dropped it off at home. It was about 2:30 then. So, he would be late. Big whoop. He only felt like doing this for scott because he didn’t really want to see much of Allison. All she would do is glare at Stiles anyway. He tried to like her. She tried to like him. But it just never worked out for either of them. Maybe once the baby came, they would make up just a little bit. But that would take time.  
Stiles was tired on his drive home. He just wanted to go to sleep on the couch now, but he couldn’t. When he was on the way home, he noticed a crash on main street. That was odd. There were almost never any crashes where they lived. It was only like one a year. He chuckled and drove by it. When he saw the car, his rude smile faded. He felt his heart stop and his stomach churn.   
That was Isaac’s car.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles parked his car nearby and ran over to it.  
“No one is allowed back here.” The police officer said.  
“No no! Please. She’s pregnant with my boyfriend’s kid. Please.” he said quickly, “I need to get in there. I need to be sure they’re okay.”  
“We’re trying the best we can. We’re trying to get the couple out of the car. Please, just stand here. We will be back in a few minutes, sir.” the officer sighed and went back to the cars.  
Stiles started having a terrible panic attack. He paced around in circles, huffing and puffing. He had to call Scott. Scott was going to be so scared. He just hoped that they were going to be okay. He just didn’t want anyone to be dead. But he didn’t have much hope. The car was completely destroyed.  
Once he stopped shaking enough to get his phone out, he called Scott.  
“What is it, Stiles? I’m cooking.” Scott mumbled, “Just get home. They’ll be here any minute...wait, why are you sobbing. What’s wrong?” Stiles was quiet after Scott said that. He couldn't get the words out.  
“Scott….they.” he couldn’t say it, “Get to main street. And I fucking mean it. Just get here now.” he panted, still shaking wildly.  
“Tell me what’s wrong. Did you get in a crash.” Scott asked.  
“No. Please. It’s Allison. Scott. It’s bad. Ohmy god. . It’s so so bad.” he pulled on his hair. Scott hung up after he said that. Stiles guessed that he was already making his way there.  
After a few minutes of trying not to rip his hair out, the officer came back.  
“The male is dead, but we are sending an ambulance to get the female. She is in very critical condition. And we are going to try to get the baby out of her before her body starts to shut down.” He told Stiles.  
Stiles nodded, wiping his eyes, “Oh my god. Okay.” he started pacing around again. Isaac was dead. He wasn’t too fond of the guy, but he never wanted to see him die. Or see Allison hurt like this. What was going to be an annoying night, suddenly turned into something worse. This was almost as bad as when his mother died. He had to watch her die, and he never got the sight out of his head.  
He watched as there were people pulling Isaac’s body out of the car. It was terrifying. Stiles had never seen something as gruesome as this. He wanted to puke. He kept looking around for Scott. He needed him here. At this point, there were other people around him in a crowd, watching the scene. This was all just something cool to watch for them. They all didn’t even know the two of them.  
“Get outta my way!” he heard from the back of the crowd. Stiles turned around to see Scott.  
“Scott!” Stiles yelled at him. He wrapped his arms around him once Scott came forward. He pressed his face against Scott’s chest, squeezing his eyes shut.  
“Is that….Isaac?” Scott asked, horrified.  
“Yeah.” Stiles pulled back a bit, “He’s dead, Scott. He’s….jesus. He’s dead.” he started shaking again.  
“Holy shit.” Scott started breathing heavily, “What about Allison?” he asked. Stiles could tell that Scott was trying really hard to not completely pass out at the moment. He had that scared look on his face that stiles was lucky that he didn't see very often.  
“We don’t know. She’s in critical. They don’t know if they can save the baby.” Stiles pulled away completely when he heard the sirens of the ambulance.  
They pulled Allison out and put her on the gurnie. Scott pushed by the police that were there and ran after to her. Stiles followed him and grabbed his hand.  
“Allison. Allison.” he went to her side, “Allison. Can you hear me? Please." He said gently.  
Her eyes looked at him, “Scott.” she wheezed out.  
“You’re gonna be okay. We’ll be with you. Stiles and I. She’s carrying my baby. Please, just let us go with you.” he told the EMT.  
He nodded, “Of course. You can ride with her to make sure she stays alive.”  
“Thank you.” Scott sighed in relief and got into the truck with them.  
“Scott.” Allison wheezed again, “Baby.”  
“Shh. Sweetheart. You’re hurt. You’re just going to get exhausted. Just try to relax. Please.” Scott told her. Stiles watched them, still shaking. He felt so helpless right now. Scott was able to calm her down. But all Stiles could do was sit there and cry a little bit.  
They got to the hospital and rushed her into the ER. They didn’t allow anyone but Scott into the room, since they were going to get the baby out. Stiles sat in the waiting room, rocking back and forth. He had a few awkward glances at him. What else could he do but cry? His life just went from hard to impossible. Even if Allison made this out alive, it would be so hard. He just didn’t want to see any more death today.What would be worse, was if the baby was dead too. It would be like Scott losing everyone but him.  
Stiles waited for a whole entire two hours. He slept a little bit, but most of it was spent crying and shaking. He didn’t care if he wouldn’t normally be like this. He was so scared. He didn’t know what was going to end up happening. He had been in a panic attack for what felt like a year.  
Scott came out and went on his knees, putting his head on Stiles’s lap.  
“What...what happened?” Stiles asked.  
“I named her Claudia. Claudia Allison Mccall. Named after the two most important girls in our lives that we lost.” Scott breathed, “She’s a month premature, so she has to stay here for a bit. Allison’s gone. We tried so hard. But….she died after we got the baby out.” he sobbed into Stiles’s lap.  
“Scott…” Stiles said softly, petting his hair, “I’m so sorry. Oh my god.” He wiped his own eyes.  
“Want to see the baby?” Scott looked up at him, his eyes puffy and red.  
“Sure.” he smiled.  
“She’s mine, by the way.” Scott smiled a little bit, looking even more tired than Stiles, “She’s got my eyes. And my color. So.”  
“That’s great.” he stood up with Scott. He hugged him tightly, “I love you."  
“I love you too.” Scott wiped his eyes and brought Stiles to the room. Allison’s body was gone, and it was just an empty bed, with the nurses holding the baby.  
Scott took the baby from them and handed her to Stiles.  
“She’s so tiny. And beautiful.” Stiles held her carefully and rocked her slowly. He didn’t expect to feel this way about the baby. Scott was right. The baby did have his eyes. She was so beautiful. And the fact that Scott named her after his mother made Stiles tear up even more.  
“At least we didn’t go cheesy and name her hope.” Scott mumbled, looking over Stiles’s shoulder.  
Stiles choked out a laugh, “Yeah. I would have smacked you if you did. But...everything about her is perfect, Scott.” he kissed the baby’s forehead, “I didn’t think I would like a baby as much as I like her already. And she’s not even mine.”  
“She is. We’re going to raise her, Stiles. So you’ll be her dad. We’re both going to have the legal rights to her. Even so. You’re still going to be a huge part of her life.” Scott said softly, “She’s a real miracle. The doctor’s said that it’s almost impossible for a baby to survive a crash like this. But she did. And I’m so happy for it.”  
“Me too.” Stiles kissed Scott, “I didn’t want to be a dad at 19. But I’ll make an acception.” he chuckled. Today had been so fucked up, but what was in his hands was making it all feel just a little bit better. They lost lives, but they also gained a new one.  
“At least we won’t have to worry too much about money. I have a lot.” Scott sat down, “I think I’m going to nap.” Now that he mentioned it, Scott looked completely exhausted. He was only hanging on by forced stitches. He could fall apart at a simple wrong look.  
“Go ahead. I have the baby. You’ve had a really really long night.” Stiles nodded, “I already took my nap. So I’ll be fine.”  
“Alright.” Scott nodded, drifting off to sleep. At least Scott didn’t have to see how messed up Isaac was. Isaac was already put in a body bag before Scott got there. Stiles would never get that image out of his head. There was so much blood. His body was so fucked up and it had looked like it been through a blender. He looked down at the baby, who was sleeping.  
"You are literally the most lucky baby ever. And unlucky since you have to deal with me." He sighed to the baby, "I just hope Scott doesn't treat you with sadness. I hope he doesn't cry or something whenever he sees you because you remind him of. Of...your mom."  
“I’m sorry, uh...sir.” and nurse came over to him, “We need to put the baby back in her bed.”  
“Oh. Yeah, yeah. It’s cool. You go do that.” He handed the baby to her gently. He didn’t want to let her go, but he understood why. He leaned against Scott and drifted off to sleep as well.


	8. Chapter 8

The baby finally got to go home with them after three weeks. Those three weeks were stressful. One would be at the hospital with the baby, while the other would start to set up the room. They weren’t expecting the baby to stay with them the whole time. That all changed when Allison and Isaac died. Their deaths had been very hard on Scott. One of his best friends, and his first love both died on the same day. He would probably be messed up for a while. Whenever they would both be home, Stiles could hear him crying in the middle of the night. Scott would get out of bed and claim to just go to the bathroom. But Stiles could hear him. It was heartbreaking enough to hear him cry, but he sometimes said terrible things in his sleep. He felt so bad for Scott. Of course Stiles was hurting as well, but it was worse for Scott. Stiles never really liked them, but they were so important to Scott.   
“Do you think she’s going to like her room?” Scott asked as they walked inside.  
“I think she’s an infant baby. She won’t have an opinion.” Stiles laughed, “But I’m sure she’ll like it.”  
“I hope she likes it.” He took the baby out of Carrier that she was in, “Huh? You like your room, cutie?” he asked and pressed a kiss against her forehead. The baby didn’t really respond. She just stuck her tongue out a bit and chewed on nothing.   
“She’s probably hungry. I’ll go warm up a bottle for her.” Stiles kissed Scott’s cheek and headed into the kitchen. How was he going to do this? It was different at the hospital. People knew what they were doing. Stiles didn’t have very many parental instincts. He was only 19. He wasn’t even the real dad. He heard somewhere that only blood parents could have instincts. He warmed up some of the formula and waited by the microwave.  
He came back a while later with the formula.   
"Thank you. You're awesome." Scott grinned and took it to feed the baby. Claudia calmed down enough for them to put her back to bed  
Scott and Stiles basically fell on the couch and were toppled on each other. Stiles sighed, "We need to appreciate our time together. And time to relax." He rested his head on Scott's chest.   
"Yeah. That baby's gonna keep us up a lot." Scott smiled, "But it'll be worth it."  
"She better be. I mean. The kid is cute. But she's not mine. I don't have that instant connection. I always thought babies are gross." Stiles mumbled, "I'm not ready for this. When she was born I thought I was. But I'm scared. I don't get scared easily. I know I'm gonna fuck up."   
"Don't be like that. You're going to do so well, Stiles. You've just had little interaction with babies. Allison made me take a bunch of classes when we first got married. So I have a bit of experience." Scott looked down as he said that part, his eyes looking almost distant. He snapped out of it and kissed him, "And I wouldn't want to raise a baby with anyone other than you." He smiled. Stiles knew that there was a 'but' that would normally be added to that. He wouldn't want to raise it with anyone other than Stiles. But Allison would be his first choice. That wasn't going to happen. Allison was gone now.   
"Bullshit." Stiles mumbled.   
"Oh come on." Scott laughed, "I love you, dude."  
"I know you do. I do too." Stiles moved to press his face against Scott's neck, "I mean the whole not wanting to do it with anyone else."   
"I don't think I would actually want to raise a kid with Allison. I loved her. But you see how we raised the dog. We didn't have chemistry with raising things." Scott shrugged. Stiles could literally see the lie in Scott's face. He just wanted to convince himself that he didn't need Allison. No matter how much Scott would say he didn't need her around, he did. Even though she broke his heart, he still had a huge place in his heart for her.  
"Right. Speaking of the dog. When are we getting him back?" Stiles asked, "Since he lived with Allison and he's with Malia now."  
"I don't know." Scott pressed his lips together, "Probably once we get Claudia all situated. Once she's not so fragile."  
"Yeah. I think we would have raised a dog well." Stiles laughed.   
"Let's not raise the baby to be a dog." Scott smiled.   
"That doesn't mean I won't raise her to be a bitch." Stiles laughed at his own joke.   
Scott rolled his eyes, "Not funny."   
"It is so funny." Stiles calmed himself down.   
"You're funny looking." Scott teased. Stiles grumbled and leaned over to kiss him. Scott kissed back and gently pressed his hand on the back of Stiles's head. Their kiss was hot, but it wasn't rushed and desperate like they usually were. It was slow and passionate.   
Scott pulled away after a moment, "Dude. We should get married."  
"Huh?" Stiles pulled up to look at Scott's face to make sure he was serious.   
"We should get married. Bro, we live together, we have a kid, I mean, we're already practically married. Why not make it official?" Scott said causally.  
"...Alright." Stiles shrugged, "I can go with that. I don't want anything big. Just a small get together with our parents and your work buddies, and my friends."  
"So, like 40 people?" Scott raised his eyebrows.   
"No no. Not that much." He shook his head.   
"Stiles. There's twenty people on my team. Plus, their partners, your friends, parents. That's a lot."  
"Then let's just invite no one." Stiles concluded, "We can tell them about it. And that's it."  
“But then Lydia is going to get super pissed at you. And my mom will basically kill me. You know how she can be. She almost killed me when she found out about us.” Scott mumbled.  
“You’re right. Yeah. Let’s just invite like 30 people and that’s it. Close family and friends. And the baby. She can be our little flower girl.” Stiles smiled.  
“I was thinking about getting married sooner than later. So Claudia would only be like two months old.” Scott added, “I don’t think we should wait very long.”  
“I guess. But why can’t we wait until we’ve been together for a year? Then your mom can’t piss at us that we’ve barely even been together. I mean, we started over an affair. That’s already terrible in our family’s eyes. And they’ll probably think that we’ll end up cheating on each other too.” Stiles told him. He kissed Scott and then got up again, “You won’t. Right?”   
“Of course I won’t. Stiles. I cheated on Allison because she cheated first. I was so heartbroken. I wanted to get back at her. Damn it. I was so upset and angry at her. And then I ended up falling in love with you. That’s different. I know you wouldn’t cheat on me. And we have a kid together. I just don’t ever see it happening.” He shook his head and got up to meet Stiles’s eyes.   
“I don’t know. Scott.” Stiles sighed. He showed his happiness, but he still felt like Scott was just distracting himself. He knew Scott wanted to marry Stiles, but asking the question this early wasn't like him. He needed a distraction to forget about Allison's death, and this was the perfect thing. “Are you hungry? I’m going to call for pizza.” Stiles got his phone out, “I love you. So I won’t cheat on you. I don’t think I would want to date anyone else. But seriously. What kind of pizza are you in the mood for? I’m up for anything right now”   
“Sausage, please.” Scott grinned, “I want tons of sausage. You know. Sausage.”   
“Oh shut up.” Stiles laughed, on the phone, “They better not have heard.” he apologized to the person on the other end and ordered their pizza.   
“I don’t think we’ll have much time for sausage stuff once the baby is more active. We won’t have much time at all to do that stuff. But we can fit in occasionally quickies every now and then. I think we can manage that at least.” Stiles smiled and sat back on the couch, “You want one now while the baby is sleeping and we’re waiting for the pizza? We could sixty nine if you want too.” he winked.  
“I mean, if you’re up for it, it would be cool with me. We won’t have too much time to do it anyway.” he shrugged, “Better take all the time we can get.” he smirked and leaned over to kiss Stiles. He ran his hand down to his crotch and slowly started to rub it, making Stiles moan softly. The two ended up sucking each other off on the couch, releasing a bit of sexual tension that had been forming for them since Claudia was born. They didn’t get too much time for intimacy, and it was a big relief to finally have a small chance to get it out.   
Once they were done, almost on cue, the baby started crying again.   
“I got it.” Stiles smiled and tucked himself back up in his pants. He went over to the bedroom and picked the baby up. He smiled, “Look at you. Little...squirming cute thing.” he said to her. The baby was still sobbing. Stiles wasn’t sure what she needed. She was just fed not too long ago, so she couldn’t be hungry. Maybe she was just a bit stressed, because he knew that her diaper wasn’t actually dirty or anything.   
“I know the feel. I feel like screaming for no reason every once in a while.” Stiles chuckled, “Do you want me to sing to you to calm you down? I’m not very good.” he said softly, “But I’ll try my best. Damn. Do I even know any baby songs? I’m probably annoying you, right? I’m crazy for attempting to have a conversation with a baby.”   
The baby calmed her crying down a bit. Stiles realized that maybe his voice was calming her down a bit.   
“I hope you don’t think I’m your mom. Because that’s wrong for a few reasons. If anyone was the mom in this relationship it would be...me. Scott’s your real dad. But he’s more of a motherly kind of caring person. But I guess I could be a good enough replacement mom. Your perfect mom is well... She's gone now. And she won't come back. I'm not going to let you forget about he either. She wasn't exactly the best person in the world, but she would have been so good to you. Maybe I’ll just be lame and stick to being your step dad. The one who's just good enough." he smiled, “Maybe an adoptive dad. Second dad. Whatever you want to call me when you grow up.” he sighed, “I’ll sing to you. Right right. You need to go back to sleep.” He gently started to sing one of the nursery rhymes that he remembered. The baby just stared at him in silence the whole time. Once he stopped, the baby started to cry again.   
“I don’t know what to tell you. I can’t sing all day.” Stiles mumbled, “Maybe I should get Scotty to come in here and help. I mean. I can handle you all on my own. I can. Just, maybe he can offer some more fatherly insight.”   
“I’m already here.” Scott chuckled.  
“How...how long have you been in here?” Stiles asked.   
“Since you started about you being the replacement mom.” Scott smiled, “You’re cute. You two are both cute. I should have video taped it.”   
“Oh shut up, Scott. I am not cute. I’m just trying to get the baby to get to sleep. She needs it. Babies need like 20 hours of sleep every day. I wish I was a baby. I would love to get that much sleep every night.” Stiles smiled.   
“Me too. But we’re not babies. Lemme see her.” Scott smiled and took the baby from Stiles. The baby started to cry a bit louder.   
“I guess she likes you the best.” Scott chuckled.  
“She’s a newborn. She literally only has like 2 likes and dislikes.” Stiles shook his head, “She probably just didn’t like being switched from person to person.”  
“Can babies even think like that? I thought that all babies could do was poop and cry.” Scott asked. Stiles shrugged his shoulders and watched Scott rock the baby until she fell asleep again. Once the baby was all settled down, there was a short silence in the room. The silence was cut off from a ding that was coming from the other room. “Pizza’s here!” Scott whispered and grinned and ran off to go get the pizza. Stiles made sure the baby was still asleep, and followed him.  
“I can smell that pizza from here.” Stiles sniffed the air and watched Scott bring the pizza in.   
“Smells like sausage.” Scott winked and put the pizza on the counter, “Just wait until we have to cut the pizza into little pieces for the baby when she’s old enough. Man. I feel old.” Scott sighed.  
“Dude, you’re 26. Chill out.” Stiles rolled his eyes, “You’ll feel old when the baby is more like my age. Speaking of which. Maybe we should invite our parents over tomorrow. And maybe Lydia too. We should tell them that we’re going to eventually get married. Plus I’m sure they’re going to want to see the baby at some point.”   
“Yeah. You’re right. Today is just a relax day, since it’s Claudia’s first day home. I don’t want to stress her out with all the people who are going to hang out around her. Plus, we’re going to need our rest too in a few hours. I can’t remember the last time the two of us got to actually share a bed with each other.” Scott kissed his cheek and got out some plates for them. They each helped themselves with food and sat down to eat.   
They ate in an awkward silence. It was expected of them. They were usually too focused on the food to actually share a real conversation. It wasn’t like they minded.   
“How about we do some bills and then go to bed?” Scott asked.  
Stiles groaned loudly, “I don’t wanna do some dumb ass bills. Why can’t you do all the money stuff?”  
“Part of being a father means actually doing adult work. I hate it too, but we’re a team now. We gotta work together.” Scott shrugged.   
Stiles just simply groaned and nodded, “Fine fine. We can pay the shitty bills. We’re rich. Why can’t we just hire someone to do it.”   
“Because that’s cheating. And what if I suddenly lose all my money? What do you want me to do? We’ll end up having no skills in dealing with money.” Scott shook his head, “We can do them in the room.” The two walked upstairs into the guest room that they made their bedroom. Ever since Allison died, Scott refused to even go into that room. It must have been some sort of coping mechanism that he had. It made sense. It was where they held their relationship. Scott avoided any type of confrontation of her death. He avoided her favorite things, her room, her clothes that she left, and anything else. But at least he didn't reject the baby.   
After a few more hours, they were finally ready to go to bed. They were exhausted as fuck and just wanted some time to sleep.   
Stiles relaxed against Scott chest, “Jesus. We just have such a huge future ahead of us. We have the baby, marriage, taxes, all that shit. I just hope that both of us will be ready. I know we are...but it’s just...scary. You know?” he smiled softly and kissed at his neck.  
“I know. It’ll be hard and feel like forever. But….we have forever with each other.” Scott replied to him, “We’ve been together for less than a year but….I know we can do this. I don’t doubt us at all. I don’t doubt our relationship, how well we’ll be to our kid, and how we’ll be as people in general. I mean, I don’t ever want to doubt us again. Yeah, I’ve freaked out and I’ve been stressed over how I felt about both the relationships I’ve been in. I pretended like it didn’t bother me. But I stayed up night and day worrying about what would happen.” he took a long deep breath and looked at his hands, “I know now where I belong. I belong with you. And I don’t think I’ll ever doubt that again.”   
“Me neither. It just….I don’t know. The future is scary.” Stiles sighed, “But I guess...for now, we can just go to bed and see where tomorrow takes us?” He kissed Scott and the two of them went to sleep. The future was going to be scary, but for now, they had each other.


End file.
